Odnaleziona lekkość
by LoVeRoSe15
Summary: Gdy Ginny widzi okazje by pomóc Harry'emu wykorzystuje ją. Nieświadoma tego, jak wpłynie to na dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Co będzie łączyło ich? Co od siebie oddalało? A bez czego nie będą mogli żyć? Historia rozpoczyna się podczas piątego roku Harry'ego. H/G
1. Początek przyjaźni cz1

**Jest to moja pierwsza historia. Wszelkie uwagi mile widziane.**

 **Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię. :)**

* * *

Harry Potter szedł znurzony i wkurzony do gabinetu Umbridge. Miał jej już po dziurki w nosie. Nienawidził tej kobiety. A za to, co działo się na szlabanach jeszcze bardziej jej nie cierpiał. Czasem się zastanawiał czy jego wrogiem jest Lord Voldemort, czy Dolores Umbridge. Obydwóch nie drażnił. Miał dość swojego życia w sławie i oczekiwaniem zabicia największego czarnego maga. Czy nikt nie pomyślał, że on chciałby mieć własne normalne życie, w którym martwiłby się o dziewczyny, przyjaciół, naukę i przyszłość? Doszedł do gabinetu Umbridge i nie pukając wszedł do środka. Ujrzał tam rudą czuprynę pochyloną nad pergaminem. Ginny. Usiadł w przygotowanym miejscu koło niej.

\- Dobrze Potter! – powiedziała swym przesłodzonym głosem Dolores. A Ginny na jej słowa lekko się poderwała i dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś oprócz niej również znajduje się w gabinecie.

\- Teraz siadaj! Wiesz co masz robić! – kontynuowała swój wywód. – Chwilę będziecie sami w gabinecie, jak wrócę chcę widzieć skończoną karę! Zrozumiano! – Oboje kiwnęli głowami, a różowa landryna wyszła z pokoju. Harry czym prędzej zabrał się do przepisywania. Ręka dzisiaj go bardziej bolała jakby dostał podwójny ból. Ginny to dostrzegła i spytała:

\- Wszystko w porządku Harry? – Potter poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią. Dostrzegła w jego oczach błys gniewu, lecz zaraz znikł. Kiwnął potwierdzająco głową i wrócił do pisania. Ginny już więcej nie odezwała się. Po jakimś czasie wróciła Umbridge i wypuściła oboje. Szli w ciszy. Harry był cały spięty. Potrzebował wyrzycia się, lecz nie miał na czym lub… na kimś. Ginny wpadła na pomysł. Szarpnęła Harrego ciągnąc go do jednej z komórek. Zamknęła zaklęciem drzwi i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- Ginny, co ty do diabła wyprawiasz! – wrzasnął Harry. – Nie uważasz, że to było nieodpowiednie! Nie robi się tak z ludźmi! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Ginny, ale nie zaciągaj mnie byle gdzie i kiedy chcesz w jakieś ciemne miejsca! – krzyczał cały czas, a Ginny stała niewzruszona z założonymi rękami i patrzyła na niego lekko się uśmiechając. Gdy skończył powiedziała spokojnie:

\- Lepiej już?

\- Tak – odparl Harry. Usiadł na podłogę. Rudowłosa podążyła za nim. Było w komórce mało miejsca więc stykali się nogami.

\- Co się stało Harry? – spytałą troskliwie Ginny.

\- Wszystko Gin, wszystko! – powiedział prawie płacząc, a głowę schował w rękach. Ginny wzięła jego ręce i oderwała od twarzy. Spojrzał na nią. Dostrzegł w jej oczach troskę. To go trochę uspokoiło.

\- Powiesz mi Harry? – spytała Ginny, mimo iż podejrzewała o co chodzi. Nie myliła się. Harry zaczął mówić o tym jaki chodzi nabuzowany od wydarzenia na turnieju. Ministerstwo mu tego nie ułatwia. A Umbridge tylko pogarsza sprawę. Jednak Ginny miała pomysł.

\- Harry, ufasz mi? – spytała z nadzieją.

\- Tak Ginny ufam. Jesteś przecież moją przyjaciółką – odpowiedział Harry bez zastanowienia, a Ginny pomyślała, że tak do końca to nie jest prawda, lecz nie chciała się spierać.

\- To czekaj na mnie w pokoju wspólnym dzisiaj o północy. - Harry pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie. Ginny wstała by wyjść ze schowka, Harry wstał w tym samym czasie. Nagle poczuła, że Harry ją przytula i odwzajemnila tę czynność. Usłyszała jak Harry wyszeptał w jej włosy "dziękuje". Uśmiechnęła się. Harry otworzył jej drzwi i wyszli. Gdy szli po drodze do wieży, spotkali Cho. Harry przystanął i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jednak Ginny go wybawiła mówiąc, że musi iść się pouczyć na zielarstwo.


	2. Początek przyjaźni cz2

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię. :)**

 **Nadszedł czas na drugi rozdział. Postaram się często publikować nowe.**

* * *

Ginny czekała cierpliwie na Harry'ego w pokoju wspólnym. Siedziała na sofie przed kominkiem wpatrzona w niego. Denerwowała ją Cho. Cały czas tylko płacze. Szuka pocieszenia, a wszyscy lecą do niej, jak muchy do rzepa. To jest straszne. Dlaczego nikt nie zwraca na Ginny uwagę. W końcu to ją opętał dziennik już na pierwszym roku. Tyle, że wszyscy ją traktują jak młodszą siostrę Rona. Frustruje ją to. Przemyślenia ją pochłonęły i nie zauważyła kiedy podszedł do niej Harry. Potter to zauważył. Usiadł koło niej i ją przytulił. Nagle z Ginny wyparowały wszystkie złości. Wtuliła się mocniej w Harry'ego. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że przytula się do najlepszego przyjaciela jej brata. W dodatku ślini się na widok Cho, co ją bardzo zniesmaczało. Raptownie się odsunęła i wstała.

\- To co Potter idziemy? - i ruszyła. Harry ją zatrzymał ciągnąc za rękę - Harry nie ma czasu!

\- Ale może najpierw założymy pelerynę? - spytał potrząsając materiał w ręce. Ginny dopiero teraz ja dostrzegła. Kiwnęła głową i schowali się pod nią. Ginny prowadziła go korytarzami. czasem mieli wrażenie, że ktoś ich śledzi i szybko chowali się w różnych zakamarkach. Ginny ignorowała swoje szybko bijące serce. A Harry ignorował swoje mrowienie na skórze, gdy tylko go dotknęła. Doszli przed Pokój Życzeń. Przed nimi pojawiły się drzwi i weszli do nich.

To co Harry tam ujrzał zapierało dech w piersiach. Było to boisko do Quidditcha. Koło nich stały miotły. Wzięli po jednej i wzlecieli w powietrze. Harry darł się jak niemowlę. Był szczęśliwy. Ginny śmiała się z niego. Poprosili pokój by wyczarował im graczy do rywalizacji. Po kilku dziesięciu minutach wygrali mecz. Harry poprosił by zamienił się w wygodny salon, by mogli odpocząć. Usiedli na kanapie. Ginny położyła nogi na stole. Westchnęła. Harry do niej dołączył.

\- Dziękuję Ginny.

\- Za co Harry? - spytała.

\- Za to wszystko - wskazał na pokój. Ginny machnęła ręką.

\- Często to robię. Mnie to zawsze uspokaja.

\- Czyli trafiłem na twoje sekretne miejsce.

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - uśmiechnęła się. Zaległa między nimi cisza. Harry zastanawiał się czemu Ginny przychodzi w środku nocy by rozładować swoje emocje. Stwierdził, że będzie musiał z niej to wyciągnąć w najbliższym czasie. Gdy tak rozmyślał poczuł, że ktoś się do niego przytula. Wyrwał się z otępienia i zobaczył śpiącą Ginny. Uśmiechnął się i objął ja przyciągając do siebie. Pokój wyczarował im duże łóżko i Harry położył się tuląc Ginny. Po chwili już spał.

* * *

Ginewra Weasley najmłodsze siódme dziecko Artura i Molly Weasley. Jedyna córka. Miała najlepsza noc od czasu wydarzeń w Komnacie Tajemnic. Nie miała koszmarów. Przebudziła się z uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy otworzyła oczy mina jej zrzedła. Leżała twarzą przy piersi Harry'ego, który ją zamknął w uścisku. Wydarzenia z nocy powróciły do niej i się lekko odprężyła. _Musiałam być zmęczona i zasnęłam_. Chciała się wydostać z kokona w postaci Harry'ego, ale uścisk miał stalowy. Potrząsnęła go za ramie. Otworzył oczy. I nagle wstał zakłopotany. Popatrzył na Ginny, ale nie zauważył na jej twarzy gniewu. Rozluźnił się. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy palcami. Ułatwiła mu ta sytuacje Ginny, mówiąc:

\- Dzięki Harry to była moja najlepsza noc - on uśmiechnął się do niej i odpowiedział:

\- Moja również - zastanawiał się, dlaczego młodsza siostra Rona ma niespokojne noce. Z otępienia wyrwała go ta, o której myślał.

\- Na brodę Merlina! Harry! Już jest 8! - i tym sposobem zerwali się szybko z łóżka. Harry narzucił na nich pelerynę niewidkę i zniknęli w korytarzach, nie widoczni dla nikogo innego. Stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy.

\- Nie prześlizgniemy się razem w pelerynie - powiedział Harry. - Ty ją weź. A ja sobie poradzę.

Ginny podziękowała mu całując w policzek. Miała wrażenie, że się lekko zarumienił. Ale może jej się tylko zdawało. Harry podał hasło i weszli. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg usłyszał głos. Krzyczący.

\- Harry Potterze! - głos Hermiony. - Gdzie ty się włóczyłeś?! Ron mi powiedział, że nie było cię całą noc w dormitorium! A jak by ci się coś stało?!

\- Hermiona! - odpowiedział Harry. - Spokojnie. Po prostu zasnąłem w jednej z opuszczonych klas.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego groźnie, ale nic więcej nie powiedziała. Wiedziała, że Harry ma problemy ze snem. I jak mu trudno było zasypiać. Gdy gniew ja opuścił zauważyła, że był wyspany i miał mniejsze worki pod oczami niż zawsze.

\- Po prostu się martwię - mruknęła cicho. Ledwie słyszalnie. Podszedł do niego Ron.

\- Stary może po prostu nam mów gdzie idziesz? Hermiona sobie włosy z głowy prawie wyrwała - i poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. Jego słowa były dla winowajcy wystarczającym krzykiem. Poczuł się brudny. Nie tylko dla tego, że miał ciuchy z zeszłego dnia, ale również, dlatego ze zorientował się, iż jego przyjaciele są tak samo zestresowani zaistniałą sytuacją jak on.

* * *

 **Na chwilę obecną rozdziały są krótkie. Chcę wprowadzać historię powoli. Z biegiem czasu będą coraz dłuższe.**

 **Czekam na komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że was zaciekawiło :)**


	3. Gwardia Dumbledora

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Harry Potter schodził ubrany w czyste ciuchy z dormitoriów chłopców. Ujrzał na kanapie swoich przyjaciół pochylonych nad zadaniami i o jedną więcej rudą czuprynę. Od razu rozpoznał właściciela. Siedziała na kanapie tyłem do niego. Podszedł do przyjaciół i siadając koło Ginny pocałował ją w policzek. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym gestem, dopóki nie zobaczył jej miny. Najpierw gniew. Siedziała pochylona nad zadaniami i nie wiedziała, kto odważył się naruszyć jej prywatność, ale gdy zobaczyła zielone oczy Harry'ego na jej ustach zawitał uśmiech, a policzki się jej lekko zaróżowiły. Zrozumiała ten gest. Wiedziała za co. Po jego minie można było wywnioskować, że jest lekko skonfundowany swoim własnym zachowaniem, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nie zauważyli Hermiony zerkającej na nich znad pracy domowej. Całe zdarzenie trwało ułamek sekundy. Ale ten ułamek znaczył bardzo dużo.

Gdy skończyli odrabiać prace domowe, przyszedł czas na GD. Ponieważ Ginny siedziała razem z nimi w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru to poszła z trójka najlepszych przyjaciół na spotkanie. Na pustej ścianie pojawiły się drzwi i weszli. Harry jak zwykle prowadził spotkanie. Pomagał każdemu opanować zaklęcia. Cho cale spotkanie próbowała przyciągać Harry'ego spojrzenie, co niezmiernie denerwowało Ginny. Wyjątkowo w to popołudnie Harry nie reagował na zaloty Cho. Nie zauważał ich.

Pomagał opanować Nevillowi zaklęcie _E_ _xpeliarmus_ , które wychodziło mu najgorzej. Koło niego ćwiczyła Ginny. Zaszedł ją od tyłu. Ona wiedziała, że jest za nią, ale grała w tą samą grę, co on. Udaje, że go tam nie ma. W myślach się z tego śmiała. Harry stanął za nią, nadal nieświadom tego, iż ona wie ze jest za nią. Zbliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i głosem bez emocji powiedział:

\- Ginny.

Jej reakcja była natychmiastowa. Obróciła się na pięcie i wymierzyła drętwotę w swojego napastnika. Zrobiła to tak szybko, że Harry zorientował się, gdy był już na drugim końcu sali i próbował się pozbierać. Ginny była ciekawa jego reakcji. Wszyscy w sali zamilkli czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Rudowłosa podeszła do niego i powiedziała dobitnie z fałszywą lekkością:

\- Nigdy. Ale to nigdy- nikt - nie spróbuje mnie wystraszyć.

Harry wstał i odpowiedział:

\- I nie powinien - głosem w tej samej tonacji, co ona. Popatrzył na wszystkich i powiedział:

\- Każdy powinien brać z niej przykład - Ginny się zarumieniła. Harry skończył spotkanie. On zazwyczaj wychodził ostatni. Jego przyjaciele się szybko ulotnili i ostatnimi osobami w pomieszczeniu był on, Ginny i Cho. Ta ostatnia celowo chciała zostać z nim sam na sam. On jednak był tego nieświadom jej zamierzeń. Rudowłosa już kładła rękę na klamce, gdy usłyszała głos Harry'ego wołającego ją. Odwróciła się. Myślała, że się przesłyszała. Ale jednak nie. Stał koło niej Harry uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę - zaczął. Ginny uniosła jedna brew do góry. - Możemy ją omówić w drodze do dormitorium? - zapytał. Ona tylko skinęła głową. Zdążyła jeszcze zerknąć na Cho, której spojrzenie wysyłało w jej stronę pioruny. Świadoma tego, że na nich patrzy, przysunęła się bliżej do Harry'ego. Ich łokcie prawie się stykały. Gdy tylko wyszli Ginny zapytała:

\- Co jest Harry?

\- Jak długo wiedziałaś, że jestem za tobą? - na początku nie rozumiała o czym mówi, ale trybiki szybko zaskoczyły. Mówił o swoim "niecnym" planie.

\- Od samego początku, jak tylko stanąłeś.

\- Niesamowite. Zazwyczaj nikt nigdy nie wie, że za nim stoję.

\- Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś tego Potter. Ja nie jestem "inni".

\- Właśnie widzę - pomimo tego, że Ginny mówiła to mocno, to Harry się i tak uśmiechnął. Nie potrafiła się opanować i odwzajemniła go.

Weszli roześmiani przez portret Grubej Damy. Na kanapie siedzieli Ron i Hermiona. Dołączyli do nich.

\- Harry - zaczął Ron. - Co robisz z Ginny?

\- Rozmawiam Ron. Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył - odpowiedział.

\- A nie powinieneś być teraz z Cho?

\- A czemu?

\- Serio stary! - Ron wywrócił oczami. - Jesteś czasem taki ślepy. Całe spotkanie rzucała w twoim kierunku spojrzenia. Nawet została dłużej.

\- To prawda - dołączyła się Hermiona.

\- Oh... - zmierzwił włosy palcami. - Nie zauważyłem. Faktycznie była do końca, ale musiałem porozmawiać o czymś z Ginny - popatrzył na nią i to co zobaczył go zaskoczyło. Ginny praktycznie zwijała się ze śmiechu. - Ginny? Czemu się śmiejesz?

\- Bo mój cudowny najmłodszy braciszek mówi o ślepocie, a sam jest ślepy - odpowiedziała, wciąż się śmiejąc.

\- Na co ślepy? - zapytał Harry

\- Jak to na co? Na obiekt swoich zainteresowań. Tak jak ty na Cho. - powiedziała, a przy ostatnim zdaniu już przestała się śmiać. Harry zerknął na swojego przyjaciela, któremu zrzedła mina i zrobił się czerwony z zażenowania.

\- Ale - zaczął Harry. - kto to jest? - spytał Ginny, nie Rona. Siostra zerknęła na brata.

\- Nie ma tak lekko Potter. Może to jest denerwujący brat, ale nie będę kablować.

Harry popatrzył na najlepszego kumpla.

\- Stary ja nie wiem o czym ona mówi! - bronił się Ron. Nagle Harry'emu zaskoczyło, co powiedziała Ginny jeszcze.

\- Ej! Ale mi się nie podoba Cho - powiedział. Ginny popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

\- Serio! - bronił się. - Po prostu jest mi jej szkoda. Straciła chłopaka, którego zapewne kochała. Zabitego przez Voldemorta.

Ginny była zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią.

\- To _tylko_ był jej chłopak Harry - powiedziała. - Nie powinno być ci jej żal, tylko dlatego, że jej chłopak zginął na Twoich oczach.

\- Ginny. Nie wiesz, co mówisz. Ja wiem jak ona się czuje. Straciłem rodziców przez tą samą osobę.

Nagle, po tych słowach Ginny wstała z jej oczu błyskały iskry. Wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym zamarli.

\- Potter - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Dokładnie wiem, jak ona się czuje i wiem, że można z tym żyć.

I z tymi słowami ociekającymi jadem bazyliszka, Ginny weszła do swojego dormitorium. Ron poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i powiedział:

\- Stary. Teraz masz przesrane.

Potter zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i chciał pójść ją przeprosić, ale chłopcy nie mogli wchodzić do dormitorium dziewcząt. Prosił Hermionę, ale ta odmówiła. Wyraźnie trzymała stronę Ginny. Z tak zakończonym dniem poszedł spać.

* * *

 **I jak historia?**


	4. Boże Narodzenie

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię.**

* * *

Wszyscy w dormitorium Gryffindoru piątego roku wiedzieli, że Harry Potter ma koszmary. Przyzwyczaili się. Niestety tej nocy był jeden z jego najgorszych. Obudził się w środku nocy. Spocony, zgrzany i roztrzęsiony. Zerwał się szybko z łóżka i obudził Rona. Postawił na nogi wszystkich współlokatorów. Któryś z nich poszedł po Minerwę Mcgonagall. Pokój wrzał, choć wszyscy ubrani byli w pidżamy. Harry, Ron i opiekunka ich domu ruszyli do gabinetu Dumbledora.

Harry'emu śnił się atak na Artura Weasley'a. Atakującym był wąż. Okazało się, że Voldemort wysłał Potterowi wizje tego, co robi. Udało im się uratować Artura. Wszystkie jego dzieci czekały na świstoklik, który przeniesie ich do domu. Razem z Harrym. Tak cudownie zaczęły się święta Bożego Narodzenia. Gdy przybyli na Grimmauld Place 12 powitała ich pani Weasley. Oczy miała podkrążone od płaczu. Wszyscy czekali na wieść o stanie zdrowia poszkodowanego. Zająć się miał nimi Syriusz. Molly poszła do szpitala. Ron i bliźniacy poszli do swoich łóżek. Chcieli zniknąć na chwile z tej rzeczywistości. Syriusz siedział przy stole z niemrawym chrześniakiem i pogrążoną w myślach rudowłosą. Postawił im piwo kremowe i ulotnił się do sypialni. Harry pociągnął spory łyk piwa, za to Ginny wypiła go na raz duszkiem. Spojrzał na nią. Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła, ale ten uśmiech nie był radosny.

\- Do dupy, co Harry? - ni to spytała ni oznajmiła stan rzeczy. Harry był zdziwiony, że się do niego odezwała pierwsza, po tym co jej powiedział wieczorem.

\- Ginny... - zaczął. Chciał ją przeprosić. Chciał wymazać tamte słowa z przeszłości. Niestety przeszłość jest niezmienna.

\- Wiem - przerwała mu. - Harry ja wiem.

W jej oczach zobaczył zrozumienie. Widział, że mu wybaczyła. Tylko czy na to zasługiwał?

\- Naprawdę - znów zaczął. Musiał to powiedzieć - nie chciałem cię zranić. Czasem po prostu zapominam ile już przeszłaś.

\- Wybaczam ci Harry. Zabolało mnie to. Ale ja z drugiej strony nigdy ci nie powiedziałam, jak wpłynęły na mnie zdarzenia z komnaty.

\- Przepraszam. Może gdybyśmy spróbowali po tym wydarzeniu się lepiej poznać, to bym pamiętał. Kurcze - przeczesał włosy palcami lekko je ciągnąc na końcu - powinienem być lepszym przyjacielem.

\- Harry. Już. Przestań. Możemy spróbować na nowo. Teraz są ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

I powróciły do niego sceny ze snu. Ginny zdała sobie sprawę, co zrobiła. Nie potrafiła pocieszać. Szczególnie po takiej traumie. Spytała więc:

\- Opowiesz mi?

Harry patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Nikt, nawet jego przyjaciele nie pytali o jego koszmary. W jej oczach zobaczył chęć zrozumienia go. Zrozumienia całego zdarzenia. I opowiedział jej. W trakcie wciągała czasem powietrze, albo jej oczy zaczynały przybierać obraz zemsty. Nie przerywała mu. Słuchała. Gdy skończył usiadła koło niego i przytuliła. Był trochę zdziwiony, ale przyjął ten gest i odwzajemnił. Poczuł, że z barków spada mu ogromny ciężar, który nie pozwalał mu ruszyć dalej. Ginny wyprostowała się, ale usiadła najbliżej niego, jak mogła. Chciała by poczuł, że ktoś przy nim jest. Chciała być jego przyjaciółką. Harry objął ją ręką i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej. Ginny położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i złapała jego dłoń. Ten gest miał przekazać mu, że zawsze, jeśli tylko chce ona tu jest. Patrzyli tak bez słowa w tlący się ogień w kominku na wprost nich. W końcu zasnęli. Przytuleni. Odpędzając sobie nawzajem nocne koszmary.

* * *

Harry zaczął powoli się budzić. Był między snem a jawą. Czuł kwiecisty zapach. Również czuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył najpierw burze rudych włosów, a przez nie szczerzący się uśmiech Syriusza. Gdy zobaczył, że Harry go widzi. Rozsiadł się w fotelu skrzyżował ręce i... dalej patrzył. Harry stwierdził sam przed sobą, że nie da chrzestnemu takiej satysfakcji i zachował kamienną twarz. Ginny była całkowicie wtulona w niego. Jedną rękę miała pod policzkiem, a drugą obejmowała go z talie. On też ją obejmował jedną ręką, a drugą miał wplątaną w jej włosy. Stopy miała schowane po między łydki Harry'ego. _Pewnie było jej zimno w nocy_ pomyślał. Ręką, którą ją obejmował potrząsnął i powiedział:

\- Ginny. Wstawaj.

Otworzyła oczy i jak zobaczyła, że sytuacja się powtórzyła to szybko odskoczyła. Niestety ten manewr nie wyswobodził ich. Wręcz przeciwnie. Spadli na ziemie. Ginny była na krawędzi, więc spadła pierwsza. Za nią Harry. Upadł na nią. Ona lekko stęknęła, bo ręka którą miał wplątaną w jej włosy wbiła się jej w głowę, jednocześnie amortyzując upadek. Harry od razu się podniósł na wolnej ręce. Popatrzył na nią. Miała lekko niedospane oczy, poplątane włosy, ale w tej chwili widział ją nie jako młodszą siostrę najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie. Widział ją, jako dorastającą kobietę. Zmieszał się z powodu tych myśli i usiadł ciągnąc ją za sobą. Musiała mu pomóc wyplątać dłoń z włosów. Gdy już skończyli, Syriusz nie wytrzymał i zaczął tarzać się po podłodze ze śmiechu. Ginny dopiero teraz go zauważyła i spłonęła rumieńcem. Harry patrzył na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Ginny poszła bez słowa do swojego pokoju się przebrać. Syriusz się opanował i powiedział do Harry'ego:

\- Harry! Ciesz się, że to byłem tylko ja - Potter zbladł i wyobraził sobie braci Weasley w zaistniałej sytuacji. Ruszył szybko do pokoju się przebrać.

Gdy wszyscy domownicy się już obudzili, Stworek przygotował im śniadanie. Wyjątkowo tym razem poranny posiłek Weasley'ów był cichy i ponury. Wszyscy czekali na wieści o stanie ich głowy rodziny. Trudno było patrzeć na smętne miny. Szczególnie bliźniaków, którzy zawsze byli radośni i pełni energii. Tylko Syriusz znalazł odrobinę humoru. Cały posiłek wysyłał Harry'emu i Ginny, która siedziała koło niego znaczące spojrzenia. Weasley próbowała ignorować go, ale w pewnym momencie jej cierpliwość się skończyła. Pech dla Syriusza, który siedział naprzeciw nich. Ginnny wymierzyła idealny cios w jego kolano. Wrzasnął i zaczął przeklinać. Wszyscy przy stole spojrzeli na niego. On zwrócił się do atakującej:

\- Ruda! To bolało.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - powiedziała.

\- Dobrze wiesz.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Syriuszu - powiedziała, jakby go ganiła - Nie próbuj zwalać winy na mnie za to, że uskuteczniasz samookaleczenie.

Wypowiedziała się w taki sposób, że wszyscy jej uwierzyli. Tylko Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, co tak naprawdę się stało. Łapa spiorunował Ginny wzrokiem, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Skończyli jeść i Stworek posprzątał po nich, ale nikt nie odszedł od stołu.

\- Dobra. Koniec tego! - wstała nagle Ginny. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią w szoku. - Tata wróci cały i zdrowy, a naszym obowiązkiem na teraz będzie przyjąć go jak najlepiej. Dlatego. Fred, George, są święta, a ten dom jest strasznie ponury. Udekorujcie go.

\- Tak jest! - powiedzieli unisono. Zasalutowali jej i z uśmiechem ruszyli do działania.

\- Syriusz. Ty przyniesiesz drzewko. Ma być duże i ładne.

\- Jasne - powiedział z uśmiechem. Oddalając się podszedł do Harry'ego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu mówiąc: - Jest jak Lily.

Ginny go usłyszała kopnęła go zaklęciem.

\- Cofam to - powiedział obrończym głosem. - Jest gorsza - i zniknął.

\- Harry, Ron wy mi pomożecie przy posiłkach.

\- Co - powiedział Ron. - Ale ja nie umiem gotować!

\- Właśnie, dlatego mi pomożesz - odpowiedziała. Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale ten podniósł w ręce w geście, że się nie będzie mieszał. Zrezygnowany podążył za siostra do kuchni z kumplem u boku.

Okazało się, że Ginny gotuje tak samo dobrze, jak pani Weasley. Harry był pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, a jeszcze bardziej, że dzięki magii gotowanie może być jeszcze lepsze. Ron cały czas marudził, ale pracował. Zaskoczył tym siostrę. Gdy skończyli przyrządzać posiłki poprosili Stworka by były cały czas ciepłe. Gdy wyszli z kuchni oniemieli. Fred i George przeszli samych siebie dekorując dom. Pomagał im w tym Syriusz i Ginny modliła się w duchu by nie dodali czegoś specjalnego. Cały dom świecił i czuć było święta. Usiedli w salonie i Syriusz zaczął im opowiadać swoje historie z czasu kiedy był w Hogwarcie. Harry chłonął każdą historię. Ginny przyglądała mu się z lekkim rozbawieniem. Wszyscy byli tak pochłonięci opowiadaniami, że nie zauważyli, iż od dłuższego czasu w progu stoi Molly z mężem. Patrzyli z uśmiechem na ustach. Artur lekko chrząknął i wszyscy się zerwali by go przywitać. Kazali mu usiąść przy stole i Ginny podała potrawy. Pani Weasley była niezmiernie dumna z córki, a gdy usłyszała, że pomagał przy tym Ron to w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Artur nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak dziś. Wyzdrowiał. Dzięki Harry'emu. Zawsze będzie mu wdzięczny.

* * *

Święta na Grimmauld Place 12 nigdy nie były tak radosne. Pomimo zdarzeń poprzedzających, wszyscy domownicy tryskali szczęściem. Tylko jedna osoba nie była szczęśliwa. Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach z zielonymi oczami siedział w pokoju Hardodzioba i zastanawiał się kiedy Lord Voldemort zaatakuje. Martwił się, kiedy będzie musiał się z nim zmierzyć. Wszyscy mieszkańcy przyzwyczaili się do tego, że Harry gdzieś znika. Nie wiedzieli gdzie. Tylko rudowłosa podejrzewała gdzie się chowa i tak znalazła go siedzącego z głową miedzy kolanami. Chciała zawołać go na obiad, ale widziała, że chłopak jest w rozsypce.

\- Harry wszystko w porządku? - spytała. Spojrzał na nią. Nie dziwiło go to, że go znalazła. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Może jak mi powiesz to będzie lepiej? Pomogę ci - spojrzał na nią i słowa same płynęły.

\- Oh Gin... tak wiele - zaczął jej mówić o obawach. O Voldemorcie. O Dursley'ach. O Umbrige. Ona znów go słuchała. Gdy skończył oznajmiła:

\- Myślałeś o dodatkowych lekcjach?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Masz teraz Syriusza. Może poprosisz go by nauczył cie dodatkowych zaklęć. Będziesz wtedy lepiej przygotowany i pewniejszy siebie.

Harry'emu zaświeciły oczy. Raptownie wstał i podniósł Ginny. Okręcił się z nią. Pomimo jej protestów. Jak ją odstawił, to jeszcze pocałował w czubek głowy i wybiegł z pokoju. Ginny zdezorientowana zdążyła tylko za nim zawołać, że jest obiad. Jak zeszła Harry siedział przy stole i z ożywieniem rozmawiał z Syriuszem. Usłyszała głos starszego mężczyzny:

\- Harry to genialny pomysł!

Popatrzyła na Harry'ego a on zrobił się zmieszany, policzki mu się lekko zaróżowiły. Spuścił wzrok i powiedział:

\- To nie jest mój pomysł.

\- A czyj? - spytał Syriusz.

I wtedy Harry zauważył ją. Syriusz podążył za jego wzrokiem. Spojrzał w jej oczy i powiedział:

\- Ginny.

\- No Ruda, coraz bardziej zyskujesz w moich oczach!

Ginny się zaczerwieniła i usiadła przy stole zaczynając posiłek. Odezwała się Molly:

\- Tylko Syriuszu - ostrzegła. - Nie zamęcz chłopaka. Patrz! Mizernieje nam w oczach!

Wszyscy przy stole się uśmiechnęli. Syriusz do niego mrugnął i odpowiedział pani Weasley:

\- Molly o niego to ja bym się nie martwił.

Mówiąc to skierował spojrzenie na Ginny.

* * *

\- Widzisz Młody - powiedział do Harry'ego chrzestny - To nie takie trudne wyobraź sobie cel i działaj.

Tłumaczył mu Syriusz. Dla Harry'ego Syriusz okazał się kiepskim nauczycielem. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż uczył go zaklęć defensywnych, a nie miał ich przeciw komu używać. Harry nie widział sensu celować w worek z ziemniakami w piwnicy. Stali tak. Harry wściekły na siebie, że nie potrafi poprawnie rzucić zaklęcia. Syriusz wściekły na to, że nie wie, jak mu pomóc. Całą sytuację z rozbawieniem obserwowała Ginny. Wyszła z ukrycia i powiedziała:

\- Macie przyjść jeść. Mama woła - już wychodziła, gdy stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie jeśli się wtrąci. Obróciła się na pięcie. - Nie lepiej żeby Harry miał żywy cel?

\- Cały czas mu to mowie! - powiedział ze złością Harry.

\- Ja go uczę. Na mnie nie będzie próbował. Chyba, że ty Ruda się zgłaszasz na ochotnika - powiedział Syriusz mimochodem.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedziała Ginny. Oboje wybałuszyli oczy na nią. Uśmiechnęła się i poszła na górę.

* * *

 **Co myślicie?**


	5. Trening

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię. ;]**

 **Tym razem krótszy rozdział. Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Przyszedł czas następnego dnia na kolejna lekcje Harry'ego z Syriuszem. Na którą dołączyła Ginny. Przyszła do piwnicy ubrana w strój treningowy. Syriusz dal im wytyczne. Harry miał uderzać, a Ginny unikać, bądź używać tarczy. Harry'ego dzień wcześniej ten pomysł ucieszył, ale teraz, gdy tak stał na wprost dziewczyny to nie potrafił sprawić jej bólu. Strzelał zaklęciami wokół niej. Syriusz sfrustrowany zastanawiał się, jak dać kopniaka chłopakowi. Wpadł na pewien pomysł. Podszedł do Ginny. Powiedział jej coś na ucho, ta jedynie skinęła głową. Zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

\- Potter! Wyzywam cie na pojedynek. Idzie ci fatalnie. Nudzę się. A pokonanie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył dopiszę do swoich osiągnięć.

Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Potem wyraz twarzy zmienił się w grymas, a następnie w złość. Nienawidził tego przezwiska.

\- No dawaj Bliznogłowy!

I tak, jak chciała ruszył. Używał wszystkich zaklęć jakie znał. Niestety Ginny była lepszym przeciwnikiem niż sądził. Bez problemu unikała jego zaklęć, a przeciw niemu używała takich, których nie znał. Pojedynek przerwał Syriusz. Zdyszani Harry i Ginny opuścili różdżki. Harry wyciągnął wodę i podał Ginny.

\- Ruda - powiedział dziwnym głosem Syriusz. - Skąd znasz takie zaklęcia?

Ginny się zaczerwieniła.

\- Po prostu. To chyba pamiątka po Komnacie.

Harry się skrzywił na wspomnienie.

\- Wytłumacz - zażądał Syriusz.

\- To tylko moja teoria - zaczęła Ginny. - Myślę, że Voldi zostawił mi część siebie wtedy w Komnacie. Posiadam jego wiedzę z tamtego okresu, co się przydaje w Hogwarcie.

\- Będę musiał porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledorem.

\- Nie!

\- Nie!

Krzyknęli unisono Harry i Ginny. Syriusz spojrzał na nich zdumiony. Zaczął Harry:

\- Nie pozwalam ci Syriuszu. Dumbledore mnie unika, a w szkole rządzi się ministerstwo. A wszystko, co dotyczy Voldemorta, dotyczy również mnie - tu spojrzał na Ginny - dlatego Ginny to też moja sprawa.

\- Zgadzam się z Harrym. No może po za częścią, że jestem jego - tu rozśmieszyła Łapę, a Harry się zaczerwienił i chciał zaprotestować, ale ona mówiła dalej - Nie chce by ten stary pierdziel o tym wiedział. Nie teraz. Możemy powiedzieć Mcgonagall.

Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Ale ta jakby go nie widziała. Ciekawe czemu akurat ten nauczyciel. Rozumiał, że to opiekunka domu, ale czemu?

\- Zgoda - oznajmił Syriusz. - Ale teraz ćwiczysz razem z Harry'm. Wydaje mi się Ginny, że będziesz odgrywać większą rolę niż myślisz w tej walce - spojrzał na dziewczynę poważnym wzrokiem. Ta jedynie skinęła głową. Podejrzewała to samo. Tylko nie wiedziała jak i czemu.

Tej nocy Harry nie umiał zasnąć. Jutro znów wraca do Hogwartu. Zawsze tam się czuł, jak w domu, ale teraz przez rządzącą się Umbridge to miejsce nie jest już przyjazne. Kręcił się z boku na bok. Zatrzymał go głos dochodzący z łóżka obok.

\- Harry? Śpisz? - spytał Ron.

\- Nie - odpowiedział.

\- Mogę cię o coś spytać?

\- Jasne.

\- Czy ty umawiasz się z moją siostrą? - po tych słowach Harry zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka i spojrzał na najlepszego kumpla.

\- Stary. O co ci chodzi? - spytał Harry.

\- No... - zająknął się Ron. - Cały czas cię nie ma, a jak gdzieś jesteś jest z tobą Ginny. Ona zawsze wie, gdzie jesteś.

\- Ron. Nie, nie chodzę z Ginny.

\- To gdzie cały czas znikacie?

\- Oh... - Harry przeczesał włosy palcami. - Ćwiczymy.

\- Co?

\- Zaklęcia.

\- Po co?

\- Bo pieprzony Voldemort dobiera się do mojego życia oraz innych. Muszę być lepiej przygotowany! - rzekł sfrustrowany Harry.

\- Ale po co Ginny?

\- Pomaga mi ćwiczyć. Ah... Nie ja to ci powinienem mówić.

\- Co? - nie rozumiał Ron.

\- Od komnaty Ginny zna zaklęcia, których nie powinna znać.

Trybiki w głowie Rona zaskoczyły. Wciągnął powietrze. Przeprosił Harry'ego.

\- Nie ma za co. Jak bym chodził z Ginny - Ron się uniósł i na niego popatrzył ciekawy tego, co powie. - to zwiewałbym, gdzie pieprz rośnie przed groźnymi braćmi Weasley.

Ron zaczął się śmiać i Harry do niego dołączył. Gdy salwy śmiechu ucichły zasnęli już bez problemu.

* * *

 **Tak o to koniec piątego rozdziału. Napiszcie co sądzicie. Podoba się wam historia? A może coś was drażni? Jestem chętna na sugestie i skora do wysłuchania uwag ;]**


	6. Powrót do Hogwartu

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię. ;]**

 **W tym rozdziale czeka naszych bohaterów powrót do Hogwartu. Czy ich podróż, może się odbyć bez hałasu?**

 **Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Wracali pociągiem do Hogwartu. Trójka najlepszych przyjaciół siedziała razem w przedziale. Teoretycznie. Tak naprawdę tylko jeden z nich tam przebywał. Harry. Ron z Hermioną musieli patrolować wagony, jako prefekci. Choć był dopiero początek długiej jazdy. Był trochę zły na sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. Przez pełnione funkcje przyjaciół, rzadziej się z nimi spotyka. Często przebywa sam ze sobą. Zaczęło go to trochę irytować. Czuł się jakby był na Privet Drive 4 u swoich krewnych. Dzięki spędzonym świętom w domu Blacków, poznał lepiej Ginny, dzięki czemu nie czuł się już tak samotny. Dostrzegł w niej kolejnego przyjaciela. Z Ronem też spędzał czas, ale zaczynał odczuwać brak zrozumienia z jego strony. Nagle pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach, usłyszał tłukących się uczniów w korytarzu i po chwili drzwi przedziału się otworzyły. Ujrzał w nim Deana, który powiedział:

\- O hej Harry! Możemy się dosiąść? - i wskazał na ludzi za sobą.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Harry. Przynajmniej nie będzie sam siedział.

Do przedziału weszli Dean, Neville i Seamus, którzy usiedli na wprost Harry'ego. Za nimi szła dziewczyna, której nie sposób było nie poznać. Weszła do przedziału wkurzona. Stanęła na wprost nowo przybyłych i powiedziała:

\- Ja rozumiem, że jestem mała. Ale nawet Fretka zauważa moje włosy, a trzech gości z mojego własnego domu idących ze mną, nie ustępuje mi drzwi, jest śmieszne. Nie dziwię się, że nie macie dziewczyn! Kultura chłopcy! Kultura! - łypała na nich groźnie Ginny. Winowajcy się spłoszyli i przeprosili. Ginny była tak zajęta strofowaniem chłopaków, że nie wiedziała, iż w przedziale jest Harry. Tak jak stała, po prostu usiadła. Szczęście w nieszczęściu usiadła wprost na kolanach Harry'ego. Obróciła się szybko i natrafiła na zielone oczy, które się śmiały. Ginny chciała wstać, ale Harry ją przytrzymał. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy ją objął. Najgorsze jest to, że tego nawet nie poczuła. Spojrzała na niego wymownie.

\- Harry. Może mnie puścisz?

\- Ale to ty na mnie usiadłaś - powiedział. Iskierki tańczyły mu w oczach.

\- Nie zauważyłam cię.

\- I chcesz tak zejść bez słowa? - rzucił kątem oka na chłopaków, którzy uśmiechali się wesoło na rozwój wydarzeń. Znali Harry'ego i znali Ginny. Żadne nie potrafi odpuścić.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała z podniesioną głową.

\- To mamy problem.

Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Bo widzisz Ginny. Kultura.

Ginny odebrało mowę. Wiedziała, że nawiązuje do jej wcześniejszych słów do chłopaków. Ale ona - Ginny - nigdy nie przepraszała za takie błahostki. Stwierdziła, że nie da upaść jej reputacji. Gdyby przeprosiła Harry'ego wieść by się szybko rozniosła. Ginny po prostu nie przeprasza, dla zasady. A Harry jest strasznie uparty i nie da jej wygrać.

\- Wiesz - popatrzyła na Harry'ego. - W sumie - powierciła się trochę na jego kolanach. - Całkiem przyjemnie - i oparła się o niego zasłaniając jego twarz swoimi włosami. Dean i Seamus prawie się pokładali ze śmiechu. Neville jeszcze trzymał fason. Choć ledwo.

Harry przed oczami miał rude włosy Ginny. Ich zapach mu coś przypominał. Był to ten sam, który czuł na Grimmauld Palce, gdy z Ginny zasnął na kanapie. Wciągnął zapach. Przytrzymał jedną ręką Ginny, a drugą szybko odgarnął jej włosy na bok i ponownie złapał ją w pasie. Oparł swoją głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Ginny chyba coś ci wyrosło - powiedział Seamus. Neville nie wytrzymał i zaczął się razem z chłopakami śmiać. Ona tylko spiorunowała ich wzrokiem.

\- Wiesz Ginny, że nie odpuszczę? - usłyszała głos Harry'ego koło ucha. Zignorowała ciarki, które przebiegły po jej kręgosłupie.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziała. - Ale ja też tego nie zrobię.

\- To super - powiedział głośniej Harry. I zaczął się układać w wygodniejszej pozycji. Przestawił sobie Ginny bokiem do niego. Jej nogi leżały na siedzeniu, a plecy mogła oprzeć na szybie. Harry dalej ją trzymał.

\- Okej. Chłopaki to, co zagramy w karty? - spytał Harry. Kiwnęli głowami, wciąż się lekko uśmiechając.

\- Ej! - zaprotestowała Ginny. - Ja też chce.

\- Dobra - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale nie próbuj mi tu zaglądać w moje karty.

\- A ty w moje Potter.

I tak grali w karty. Oczywiście żaden nie dotrzymał słowa i oszukiwali. Po którymś z rzędu rozdaniu Dean stwierdził, że powinni być w Slytherinie. Śmiali się. Harry już dawno nie miał tak przyjemnej podróży. W pewnej chwili do ich przedziału weszli Fred i George z Lee Jordanem. Stanęli zaskoczeni na widok Harry'ego i Ginny.

\- A tu, co się dzieje? - spytał Fred

\- Widzisz - zaczął Dean. - Obydwoje są uparci. Ginny usiadła na Harrym nie wiedząc, że jest za nią, a on oczekiwał przeprosin. A ponieważ ich nie dostanie od waszej piekielnej siostry, to trzyma ją w niewoli - skończył z uśmiechem. Nowo przybyli zaczęli się śmiać.

\- No... - Fred.

\- Cóż - George.

\- To powodzenia! - krzyknęli razem. I wyszli.

Myśleli, że bliźniacy będą się z nich nabijać lub wykręcą im numer, ale oni wyszli. Wszyscy się trochę zdziwili, ale po chwili zapomnieli o tym. Zajęli się sobą. Neville czytał książkę. Dean i Seamus grali w eksplodującego durnia. Ginny wzięła Proroka Codziennego, a Harry po prostu rozmyślał.

Zbliżając się do Hogwartu do przedziału przyszli Ron i Hermiona. Zdziwiło ich, gdy zobaczyli, że Ginny śpi siedząc na kolanach Harry'ego, który również spał.

\- Yym... - chrząknął Ron. Harry otworzył oczy. - Co tu się dzieje?

Wskazał na pozycje Weasley i Pottera. Dean znów przyszedł z pomocą i wytłumaczył przyjaciele zaczęli się śmiać. Ginny się obudziła.

\- Dobra Harry. Pójdźmy na rozejm - powiedziała. Musiała się przebrać w szaty.

\- Dobra Gin. Rozejm - Ginny chciała wstać, ale nie mogła. Nagle wokół nich powietrze się zamazało. Ginny została ubrana w szaty tak jak Harry, ale jedna ręka Harry'ego była przyklejona do jej pleców a druga pod udami. Popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. I wtedy się zorientowali. Fred. George. Wszyscy się z nich głośno śmiali.

\- Widzisz Ginny. Uwielbiam twoich braci - powiedział Harry z przekąsem.

\- Widzisz Harry. Wyrwałeś mi to z ust - powiedziała z tym samym przekąsem. Harry wstał z Ginny na rękach. Ona objęła go za szyje by było mu wygodniej. Ciężko mu było wyjść z pociągu i kilka razy uderzył Ginny, za każdym razem ją przepraszał. Nie była na niego zła. Negatywne emocje kierowała na bliźniaków. Wszyscy uczniowie zaciekawieni patrzyli na nich. Ślizgoni się śmiali i rzucali sprośne komentarze w ich stronę. Najgorzej było w Wielkiej Sali.

\- FRED! GEORGE! Ostrzegam, że was zabije! - krzyczała na nich Ginny. Oni pokładali się ze śmiechu.

\- Możecie to ściągnąć? - spytał Harry.

\- Nie! - powiedzieli.

\- Jak to nie?! - krzyczała Ginny.

\- Zaklęcie minie samo.

\- Kiedy?

\- Po kolacji. Być może. Dowiecie się w Pokoju Wspólnym - mrugnęli do nich.

Ginny wkurzona popatrzyła na nich. Niestety nie mogła nic zrobił. Nałożyła sobie jedzenie. Harry chrząknął.

\- Nałożysz mi też? - spytał. Pokiwała głową. Nałożyła mu to, co zawsze widziała na jego talerzu. Zdziwiony spojrzał na nią, ale się nie odezwał. Mieli szczęście, że Umbridge nie było dzisiaj w szkole, bo złamali jej zakazy, ale podobno załatwia jakieś sprawy dla ministerstwa. Ginny zaczęła jeść. Harry'emu zaburczało w żołądku. Spojrzała na niego.

\- Głodny jestem, a rąk nie mam wolnych - powiedział. Ginny przeprosiła i zaczęła go karmić. Wszyscy przy stole ich domu uśmiechali się lekko, ale nie chcieli narażać się na gniew ich, więc nic nie mówili. Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł. Nachyli się do ucha Ginny. Ta potaknęła z iskierkami w oczach.

\- Harry? - powiedziała.

\- Tak Gin? - odpowiedział.

\- Jest mi tu tak wygodnie. Może nałożę na stałe zaklęcie permanentnego przylepca?

\- W sumie Ginny twój pomysł jest niezły. Fajnie, jak mnie ktoś karmi.

Zaczęli zachowywać się bardzo ostentacyjnie. Udawali przesłodzona parę. Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie i lekko przełknęli ślinę. Trochę ich wkurzyło, że im tak wygodnie. Mieli być cali czerwoni z zażenowania. _Oj! Już im pokażemy._

Gdy skończył się posiłek, udali się do wieży. Harry'ego zmęczyło wchodzenie po schodach z dodatkowym bagażem. Usiadł na kanapie. Naprzeciw nich bliźniacy.

\- Widzicie chcieliśmy wam pomóc i oszczędzić tak długiego bycia razem.

\- Ale skoro tak wam to odpowiada, to nie możemy stanąć na przeszkodzie.

\- Powodzenia.

I wyszli. Zostawili parę skamieniałą i zzieleniałą.

\- Zabije ich - powiedziała Ginny.

\- Chyba, że ja dopadnę ich pierwszy - oznajmił Harry.

Ron z Hermioną wszystko słyszeli i usiedli na miejscach zajmowanych wcześniej przez bliźniaków. Próbowali wszystkiego. Hermiona wytężała swój umysł by im pomóc. Żadne zaklęcie nie działało. Było już późno i wszyscy, łącznie z ich przyjaciółmi, poszli spać. Harry i Ginny siedzieli na kanapie. W zasadzie to Ginny na wpół leżała z wyciągniętymi nogami. Harry swoje wyciągnął na stoliku przed nimi. Oparła głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Harry znów wciągnął zapach jej włosów.

\- Ginny, czemu twoje włosy tak pachną? - spytał. Ta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Powąchała włosy, ale nie wyczuła w nich nic specjalnego.

\- Normalnie pachną.

\- Nie. Nie. Zawsze mają taki kwiatowy zapach. To twój szampon? - spytał.

\- Nie wiem. Raczej nie - patrzyła na niego z boku. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jej włosy pachną jakoś specjalnie. A skoro powiedział _zawsze_ to znaczyło, że nie pierwszy raz czuł ten zapach.

\- Ojej... - powiedział Harry. I Ginny zobaczyła, że Harry marszczy nos.

\- Możesz mnie podrapać po nosie? - spytał. I tak zrobiła.

\- Dzięki.

Zobaczyła, że na oczy spadł mu włos, więc odgarnęła go. Zasłaniał jego znak. Patrzyła na niego lekko zahipnotyzowana. Nigdy nie widziała z takiego bliska znaku pozostawionego przez Voldemorta. Pogładziła bliznę palcem. Harry zamknął oczy. Nigdy nie czuł się tak. To było mile. Może, dlatego, że nigdy nikt go nie dotykał. Ani czoła. Ani włosów. Ginny zobaczyła, że jej dotyk sprawia mu przyjemność. Słyszała, że Harry nie miał lekko w dzieciństwie. A brak czułości może być jedną z tych oznak. I zaczęła się bawić włosami Harry'ego. Odganiała je na rożne strony. Próbowała ułożyć.

\- Wiesz, co - szepnęła, bo wszyscy spali. Otworzył oczy. Źrenice miał lekko rozszerzone. - Trzeba ci trochę podciąć te włosy. Jak już uwolnimy się.

\- Okej Gin - powiedział tylko. Popatrzyła w jego zielone oczy, on popatrzył w jej czekoladowe. Jej ręka zatrzymała się na jego policzku. Poczuli, że coś jest nad nimi. Spojrzeli w górę. Jemioła. Znów popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Było w nich nieme skinienie. I jak księżyc spotyka się ze słońcem zasłaniając wszystko wokół. Tak ich usta się złączyły i nie istniało nic innego. Tak krótko, jak księżyc spotyka się ze słońcem. Tak długo trwał ich pocałunek. Gdy oderwali się od siebie zauważyli, że już nie działa zaklęcie przylepca. Bowiem Ginny okrakiem siedziała na udach Harry'ego. Spojrzeli na siebie trochę zakłopotani.

\- Ym.. - zaczął Harry.

\- Yy... - zaczęła Ginny - To może ja już pójdę spać.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział.

Wstała i gdy już była u stóp schodów odezwał się Harry:

\- Czekaj.

Odwróciła się. Stal przed nią.

\- Dziękuje.

I pocałował w policzek.

\- Ja też dziękuje.

I pocałowała go w bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

Nie wiedzieli, że całe zdarzenie było zaplanowane. Opracowane przez dwóch najwybitniejszych żartownisiów w Hogwarcie, którzy stali i obserwowali wszystko uśmiechając się zwycięsko.


	7. Zapieczętowanie nowej przyjaźni

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię. ;]**

 **W tym rozdziale pojawia się Syriusz i McGonagall. Cały rozdział jest trochę tajemniczy i humorystyczny. Jestem ciekawa, jak go odbierzecie.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Następnego dnia od rana huczało w całym Hogwarcie. Począwszy od tego, że Harry i Ginny nie są już sklejeni. Niektórych to zasmuciło innych rozweseliło. Na pewno ich przyjaciele znaleźli się w pierwszej grupie. Zabawnie było oglądać zmagania dwóch najbardziej upartych osób. W tej drugiej byli wszyscy ci, którzy zauroczeni byli Harrym, bądź Ginny. "Fanki" chłopaka mogły ze spokojem oddychać. Choć i tak Ginny pozostaje dla nich zagrożeniem, ponieważ zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę. A wszyscy wiedzieli, że Ginny podobał się Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Jednak tę sprawę przyćmił artykuł z Proroka Codziennego. Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach siedział nad jednym egzemplarzem w Wielkiej Sali. Czytał oniemiały. Podeszła do niego Ginny i zaglądnęła mu przez ramię. On ją spostrzegł i wręczył jej gazetę.

 ** _Skazany 14 lat temu. Uciekinier. Chce ułaskawienia._**

 _Syriusz Black, który 14 lat temu wydał swoich najlepszych przyjaciół Lily i Jamesa Potterów Temu-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać chce ułaskawienia. W wywiadzie z nim wypiera się wszystkich czynów, a gdy zajrzeliśmy do notatek z tamtej sprawy okazało się, że oskarżony nawet nie został przesłuchany. Dlatego cała redakcja Proroka Codziennego wspiera sprawę Blacka. I domaga się ponownego przesłuchania z użyciem veritaserum._

Ginny pisnęła zadowolona.

\- Harry! To super wiadomość!

\- Zabije go, a jego ciało powieszę obok portretu matki - usłyszała, jak mruczy pod nosem.

\- Co jest Harry? - spytała Hermiona.

\- Czemu mi nie powiedział? - spytał.

\- Może nie wiedział czy mu się uda? - odpowiada pytaniem Hermiona.

\- Wiedział, że mu się uda, to Syriusz - powiedziała Ginny. Mrugnęły iskierki w jej oczach. - Harry wiem, jak możesz się zemścić.

\- O nie Ginny! - powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Czemu?

\- To jest sprawa Harry'ego. Nie powinnyśmy się mieszać.

\- Przejmujesz się Harrym? - spytała Hermionę Ginny.

\- No pewnie. To mój przyjaciel - odpowiedziała. Harry na nich tylko patrzył. Toczyły rozmowę, jakby go tam nie było.

\- No właśnie. Czyli to też nasza sprawa - w swojej logice, Ginny nie widziała problemów. Hermiona nie chciała już z nią polemizować i jej przytaknęła. Co prawda bała się tego, co dziewczyna wymyśli. Panna Weasley słynęła z żartów godnych bliźniaków Weasley razem.

Ruda odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

\- Tak wiec. Oto mój plan. Podeślemy mu zaczarowaną kopertę. Będzie w niej list, który do niego napiszesz. Ma być bezwzględny. Ma go sponiewierać. To nie ma być wyjec żeby się nie zorientował. Ale list sam będzie mówił, gdy skończy przyklei się na ścianę i za każdym razem, kiedy będzie koło niego przechodził będzie krzyczał bluźnierstwa.

\- Ginny! - krzyknął Harry. - Jesteś geniuszem!

\- No wiem - powiedziała.

\- A może dodamy do tego listu mój głos? - spytał.

\- Super Harry! - powiedziała.

\- Najlepsze zaklęcie przylepca znają...

\- Fred i George - powiedzieli unisono.

\- Dziękuję Ginny! - powiedział i pocałował w policzek. Ron to zauważył, ale nie odezwał się słowem.

\- Nie ma sprawy Harry! Jeśli chodzi o figle to czasem bywam tak straszna jak moi bracia.

\- Zauważyliśmy - rzekła Hermiona. Ginny się szeroko do niej uśmiechnęła. - A właśnie! Jak udało się wam odkleić?

Harry i Ginny się zarumienili. Hermiona spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. Ron zaczął przysłuchiwać się im z większą uwagą.

\- No... - zaczął Harry. - czekaliśmy i czekaliśmy. I nagle puściło zaklęcie. Nie wiemy jak i czemu. Ale ważne, że już nie mam permanentnie przyklejonej Ginny do siebie.

\- Aż tak straszna jestem? - spytała Ginny.

\- Nie. Ale zapach twoich włosów wrył mi się do głowy - odpowiedział.

\- Harry uważa, że moje włosy pachną kwiatami - powiedziała do przyjaciół Ginny.

\- No, bo taka prawda - opierał się.

Ginny dała powąchać swoje włosy Hermionie, a ona wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała:

\- Ja nie czuje kwiatów. Po prostu szampon.

Popatrzyła na niego dziwnie i stwierdziła, że poszuka o tym w bibliotece. Ale na razie im o tym nie będzie mówiła. Pamiętała, że o czymś podobnym czytała.

Trójka najlepszych przyjaciół wstała od stołu i udała się na Transmutacje.

* * *

Harry miał właśnie wychodzić razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z klasy Transmutacji, gdy usłyszał głos swojej nauczycielki wołającej jego imię. Skinieniem głowy kazał przyjaciołom iść. Podszedł do jej biurka.

\- Tak pani profesor?

\- Harry - zaczęła. - Przyjdź razem z panną Weasley dzisiaj do mnie do biura po lekcjach.

\- Dobrze pani Profesor.

Harry wyszedł z klasy.

Po drodze na Zaklęcia spotkał Ginny, szła z koleżankami ze swojego roku. Podszedł do niej. Nie zauważył, że reszta dziewczyn zaczęła się do niego nienaturalnie uśmiechać. Nie umknęło to jednak uwadze Ginny. Choć widząc reakcje Harry'ego, a właściwie brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania nimi z jego strony.

\- Cześć Harry! - powiedziały jej przyjaciółki i Ginny się na nie krzywo popatrzyła.

\- Co się stało Potter? - spytała.

\- O której kończysz zajęcia?

\- A po co ci to wiedzieć?

Popatrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- o 15 - powiedziała.

\- To super! - oznajmił. - Czekaj na mnie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

I poszedł zostawiając skamieniałą Ginny. Jej koleżanki tylko westchnęły. Zaczęły mówić, jakie ma wielkie szczęście, że zwraca na nią uwagę. Ona jednak zastanawiała się, co było tak ważne, że nie mógł się podzielić z nią tym teraz. Przy innych.

* * *

Ginny czekała na zielonookiego chłopaka trochę zniecierpliwiona. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Wiedziała tylko w jego oczach błaganie. Gdy zobaczyła jego czarną czuprynę wchodząca do wieży ich domu, stanęła.

\- Już, już Gin - ledwo na nią spojrzał. - Tylko odłożę rzeczy.

I zostawił ją. Ponownie. Gdy zszedł zobaczył wkurzoną Ginny. Nie lubiła być trzymana w niepewności. Bardzo ją to irytowało.

\- Potter! - krzyknęła. - W co ty sobie pogrywasz?

\- Gin Gin - powiedział do niej, jak do dziecka. - Złość piękności szkodzi. Idziemy.

\- Harry! - stanęła mu na drodze. - Gdzie?

\- Nie jest to ważne.

Ginny się nie ruszyła. Skrzyżowała ręce i patrzyła na niego wściekłym spojrzeniem. Harry się roześmiał i zrobił krok, jakby chciał ją wyminąć, ale w tym czasie złapał ją za pas i przerzucił przez ramię. Krzyczała żeby ją puścił.

\- Sama tego chciałaś.

I wyszli. Uczniowie, którzy przebywali w tym czasie w Pokoju Wspólnym patrzyli zdziwieni na ich zachowanie. Hermiona lekko się uśmiechała i wróciła do szukania informacji na temat wcześniejszego zachowania przyjaciela. Ron zmarszczył brwi, ale nie był w stanie się odezwać. Gdzieś w głębi, cieszył się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel i siostra są szczęśliwi. Choć na chwilę.

\- Harry Potterze! - krzyknęła.

Przystanął.

\- Postaw mnie na ziemie!

Zrobił, co kazała, ale jej nie puścił.

\- Ale masz bez gadania iść tam gdzie cie wezmę.

Kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. Puścił ją i ruszyli w kierunku gabinetu McGonagall. Ginny nie wiedziała, czemu ją tu przyprowadził. I przed gabinetem zażądała odpowiedzi.

\- Prosiła byśmy przyszli we dwójkę do niej.

\- To, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, jak normalny człowiek?

\- Trochę rozrywki przydaje się w każdym życiu Gin Gin.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - warknęła. Choć przyznała się sama przed sobą, że było to dość zabawne. Olśniło ją, że odkąd relacje między nimi stały się bliższe, dużo częściej się śmiała.

Harry ja zignorował. Zapukali i usłyszeli głos oznajmiający, iż mogą wejść.

\- Panie Potter, Panno Weasley - powiedziała McGonagall. - Proszę usiąść.

Wskazała krzesła naprzeciw siebie.

\- Wezwałam was, ponieważ rozmawiałam ostatnio z Łapą...

Oboje wybałuszyli oczy na nią. Wiedzieli, o czym rozmawiali. Nie sądzili, że jednak to zrobi.

\- Wszystko mi powiedział i uznaliśmy, że potrzebujecie dodatkowych lekcji również w Hogwarcie. Dlatego już zorganizowałam wszystko byście mogli zacząć ćwiczyć.

\- Tylko profesor McGonagall - Harry spojrzał na nią z ufnością. - My uczestniczymy w GD jeszcze.

\- Wiem Harry. Ale spokojnie będziecie mieć czas na wszystko.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową. Sam fakt, że nie było dla niej zaskoczeniem o nielegalnej działalności uczniowskiej, go zbiło z pantałyku.

\- Pani profesor - zaczęła Ginny. - Czy pani tez uważa ze mam w sobie cząstkę Riddle'a?

\- Tak panno Weasley.

\- Yh... Dziękuję za szczerość.

\- Proszę was bądźcie jutro o 18 pod Pokojem Życzeń.

Skinęli głowami i wyszli. Harry zauważył, jak spochmurniała jego przyjaciółka. Chciał właśnie ją pocieszyć, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos:

\- Cześć Harry - Cho.

\- Y.. Cześć Cho - nie bardzo pasowało mu teraz ją spotkać.

\- Harry mam problem z zaklęciem...

\- Przykro mi Cho - przerwał jej. - Muszę porozmawiać teraz z Ginny.

Złapał za rękę Ginny. Spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Cho zszedł uśmiech z twarzy i nic już nie powiedziała. Pociągnął Ginny za rękę i zaprowadził do Pokoju Życzeń. Weszli do małego salonu z ogromną kanapą. Ginny na niej usiadła i powiedziała:

\- Dzięki Harry. Teraz możesz już iść do Cho.

\- Co ty bredzisz? - odpowiedział skonfundowany. Nie rozumiał, co powiedziała. Czemu miałby iść do Cho? Ona jest jego przyjaciółką i potrzebuje pomocy przyjaciela. Nie może zostawić jej w takim stanie. A Cho pomoże przy następnej lekcji GD. Tyle razy ona mu pomogła. Była przy nim, kiedy potrzebował, żeby ktoś go wysłuchał. Chciał się jej tym odwdzięczyć. Pokazać, że ona też jest dla niej, jeśli tylko potrzebuje rozmowy.

\- Nie musisz udawać. Leć do niej. Ja sobie poradzę - próbowała zamaskować swój smutek. Na twarzy Harry'ego szok zamienił się w gniew.

\- Na brodę Merlina! - krzyknął Harry. Ginny podskoczyła. - Weasley! Ty potrzebujesz pomocy! A na pewno w tej chwili przyjaciela! Więc nie odstawiaj teraz twardzielki, która ma sześciu starszych braci! Bądź teraz Ginny! Dziewczyną! Dziewczyną z problemami!

Najpierw popatrzyła na niego w szoku. Odkrył jej warstwy tak szybko. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i łzy jej zaczęły lecieć z oczu. Harry przyklęknął przy niej.

\- Ginny - powiedział cicho. - Przepraszam. Ale musisz w końcu się przed kimś otworzyć, bo eksplodujesz.

Oderwał jej dłonie od twarzy. Starł łzy z policzków.

\- To jak? Pogadamy? - spytał.

Zmiękła. Zawsze jego oczy działały na nią w taki sposób. Nie potrafiła mu odmówić. I zaczęła mówić. Jak to ma koszmary od czasu Komnaty. Zawsze w nich zabija kogoś bliskiego. Nie wspomniała mu, że zazwyczaj jest nim on. W tych snach jest sobą, jako ciałem, ale duszą Voldemorta. Przeraża ją to, bo uważa, że to ją może spotkać w rzeczywistości. Słyszy w snach jego głos śmiejący się z niej, że jest słaba. Czuje, że zamienia się w niego.

Harry tego wszystkiego słuchał. Nie odezwał się. Wziął ja w ramiona i po prostu przytulał. Gdy skończyła, powiedział:

\- Ginny. Jedno wiem na 100%. Ty nigdy nie będziesz mroczną czarodziejką. Twoi rodzice, o to zadbali.

\- Oh... Harry - westchnęła i mocniej się w niego wtuliła. Te słowo wiele dla niej znaczyły.

Gdy się odsunęła powiedziała:

\- Przemoczyłam ci cała koszulkę.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Warto było.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Zobaczyli w swoich oczach wzajemne zrozumienie. Oboje mieli styczność z tym samym czarodziejem. Oboje dotknięci przez czarną magię. Oboje usilnie próbują tę cząstkę w sobie zwalczyć. W obojgu drzemie ogromna moc, o której nie mają pojęcia. Voldemort naznaczył Harry'ego, gdy miał zaledwie rok. Ginny, gdy miała 11 lat.

Zobaczyli, że nad ich głowami pojawiła się jemioła. Ponieważ był to Pokój Życzeń, któreś o tym pomyślało. Wspominało ich ostatni raz. Nie wiadomo kto. Czy Harry. Czy Ginny. A Może oboje w tym samym czasie?

Nie zastanawiali się długo i zetknęli się drugi raz ustami. Gdy tylko ich wargi się połączyły doznali szoku. Od razu się odsunęli od siebie. Z ich różdżek wyleciały iskry, które wirowały wokół ich. Świeciły, jak gwiazdy. Połyskiwały, jak tafla wody. Z różdżki Harry'ego miały zielony kolor. Lecz nie taki jak czar zabijania. Tylko łagodny i spokojny odcień zieleni. Podobny do jego koloru oczu. Z różdżki Ginny wydostawały się czerwone iskry, które kolorem przypominały jej włosy - ciemno pomarańczowe, intensywne, ale zarazem wprowadzały spokój. Tańczyły najpierw wokół swoich właścicieli, kierując się ku górze. Otaczały ich swoją poświatą, jak kokony. Gdy już dotarły na szczyt ich głów, zaczęły wirować wokół siebie. Zieleń z czerwienią. Po chwili zderzyły się ze sobą. Tym samym ich usta ponownie się spotkały, a ciała przykleiły. Otoczyła ich zielono - czerwona powłoka. Ich ciała wręcz wchłonęły ją i już jej nie było. Oderwali się od siebie. Zaobserwować na ich twarzach można było szok, niezrozumienie i jednocześnie szczęście.

\- Harry, co to było?

\- Nie wiem Gin. Nie wiem.

Wstali i udali się do wieży Gryfindoru. Na koniec jeszcze popatrzyli za sobą na pomieszczenie. Ale było ono normalne. Bez skazy. Było już po ciszy nocnej, gdy szli. Na rozstaju do dormitoriów dziewcząt i chłopców stanęli na wprost siebie. Ginny nachyliła się do Harry'ego i dokończyła to, co przerwali w pokoju życzeń. Oderwała się od niego, i powiedziała:

\- Dziękuję Harry.

\- Nie ma za co Ginny.

\- Jesteś niesamowitym przyjacielem.

I weszła po schodach, by położyć się spać. Harry nie był zawiedziony. Cieszyło go, że Ginny w końcu uważa go za swojego przyjaciela. Te pocałunki były tylko zapieczętowaniem ich przyjaźni. Potrzebowali takiego kontaktu. I żadne nie liczyło na nic więcej.

* * *

 **Co myślicie?**

 **Jak na razie jest to mój najdłuższy rozdział ;]**


	8. Konsekwencje cz1

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię. ;]**

 **W tym rozdziale pojawi się nowy wątek.**

 **Przepraszam, że tak późno. Zatrzymały mnie osobiste sprawy.**

 **Zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Tej nocy Harry śnił sen bez snów. Pomimo wrażeń z poprzedniego dnia. Obudził się z uśmiechem na ustach. Przeciągnął się w łóżku i westchnął w myślach:

 _Co za cudowna noc!_

 _Harry! Ja chce jeszcze spać! Cicho bądź! - głos Ginny._

Nagle Harry raptownie usiadł na swoim łóżku, to samo zrobiła Ginny w swoim dormitorium.

 _Ginny? - spytał Harry w myślach._

 _Harry? - Ginny również spytała._

 _O co chodzi? - spytał._

 _Nie wiem. Będziemy musieli to sprawdzić. - odpowiedziała i połączenie ucichło._

Gdy ubierali się rano główkowali nad tym co właśnie zaszło. Co to jest? Czemu oni? I czy zaklęcia które wczoraj ich ugodziły są w to zamieszane? Zamyśleni schodzili ze schodów z dormitoriów. Zeszli w tym samym czasie i popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Harry przeczesał włosy palcami i powiedział:

\- Cześć.

\- Cześć - odpowiedziała Ginny.

\- Dziwnie słyszeć twój głos na żywo. - powiedział.

\- Chciałam to samo powiedzieć. Ale Harry nie mówmy o tym nikomu. Najpierw zorientujmy się co to jest.

\- Okej Gin.

Usiedli na kanapie na której siedziała już Hermiona.

\- Hermiono - zaczął Harry.

\- Tak? - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Czy jest jakaś książka o powiązanych duszach? - spytał Harry.

 _Harry! Co ty robisz? - usłyszał wściekłą Ginny w głowie._

 _Posłuchaj_ _\- polecił jej_.

\- Tak Harry czytałam coś takiego - odpowiedziała. - A po co ci?

\- Myślę, że muszę się dowiedzieć, co za połączenie jest miedzy mną, a Voldemortem. A połączenie dusz wydaje mi się najbardziej realne.

\- Jasne Harry. Przyniosę ci tę książkę z biblioteki po zajęciach.

\- Dzięki Hermiono! Jesteś wielka - podziękował Harry i ucałował dziewczynę w policzek. Była trochę zaskoczona.

 _Jesteś genialny Harry! - Ginny._

 _Czasem się zdarza - Harry._

Hermiona popatrzyła na nich ciekawie, ale się słowem nie odezwała.

\- Harry? - zagadnęła Ginny.

\- Tak?

\- Czy mógłbyś...

 _Gin?_

\- ... pomóc mi...

 _Ginny słyszę twoje myśli..._

\- w jednym zaklęciu?

Ron i Hermiona nie wiedzieli, że Harry i Ginny rozmawiają ze sobą w swoich myślach. Dla nich to zwykła rozmowa. Jednak taka nie była. Harry słyszał, co tak naprawdę chciała zrobić Ginny. To, co mówiła było kłamstwem. Chciała, a w zasadzie wspominała ich wczorajszy wieczór. Obrazy do niej napływały i mówiąc była jakby w transie.

\- Dobra Gin - odpowiedział Harry. - Chodźmy teraz.

Zgodził się, bo chciał się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Co to za magia? Jak długo to potrwa? Czy można nad tym zapanować. Harry poszedł po Mapę Huncwotów. Zobaczył chodzącą Umbridge po korytarzu przed Pokojem Życzeń. Poszukał więc pustej klasy. Znalazł jedną w lochach. Pomyślał, że nikt tam nie zajrzy. Ruszyli. Gdy schodzili po schodach, czy szli korytarzami, przyłapywali się na tym, że próbują spleść ze sobą dłonie. Nie byli tego świadomi, dopóki się nie dotknęły. Wtedy przeszedł ich dreszcz. Spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani. Zaczerwienili się, ale nic nie powiedzieli do siebie. Nawet telepatycznie. Co dziwne. Nie słyszeli nawzajem swoich myśli. Przed klasą, jeszcze raz się upewnili, ze nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu. Weszli i rzucili zaklęcia wyciszające.

\- Ginny - zaczął ostrożnie Harry.

\- Wiem Harry! - przerwała mu. Zakryła twarz dłońmi. - Nie wiedziałam, co robię. To było dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby moje serce tego chciało, ale umysł je powstrzymywał. Przepraszam, że musiałeś być świadkiem moich myśli.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Włosy spływały jej kaskadą na twarz. Zerkała na niego spod ich wachlarza. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały od czasu do czasu, gdy akurat patrzyli wprost na siebie. W tym momencie to Harry'emu w głowie pojawił się obraz ich pocałunku. Nieświadomie przysunął się do niej bliż ła na niego. Jego oczy stały się ciemniejsze. Patrzyły przenikliwie na nią. Dotknęła go. Nagle jak wykonała ten gest, jej umysł zalały emocje. Ale to nie były jej emocje. Był strach, odwaga, niezrozumienie, przyjaźń, troska... Przerażona oderwała rękę od jego policzka, a emocje zniknęły. Patrzyli na siebie wstrząśnięci.

\- Hmm... - Harry. - To było dziwne...

\- Może - Ginny - nie powinniśmy tego robić dopóki nie odkryjemy, co się z nami dzieje. Boje się, że...

\- Tak. Ja też.

\- Dobra Harry, postarajmy się przez ten czas kontrolować siebie.

\- Postarajmy... - zaczął Potter, ale znów spojrzał w jej czekoladowe oczy. W mgnieniu oka już był przed nią. Chciał się pochylić i ją pocałować. Na początku ona też tego chciała, ale w odpowiednim momence się zreflektowała. Pchnęła go na odległość swojej ręki i powiedziała:

\- Harry! Nie patrz mi w oczy, jak nie umiesz się kontrolować! Nie chcę... jestem twoją przyjaciółką! - podkreśliła ostatnie słowo.

\- Ym... Przepraszam - powiedział zmieszany.

* * *

Harry i Ginny stanęli przed pustą ścianą na siódmym piętrze czekając na opiekuna swojego domu. Po chwili ją zauważyli. Przeszła trzy razy i przed nimi ukazały się drzwi. Mosiężne drzwi. Weszli. Ujrzeli salę treningową podobną do tej, co mają na GD. To, co ich najbardziej zdziwiło to, że Profesor Severus Snape stał na jej drugim końcu.

\- Profesor Snape?! - zdziwił się Harry.

\- Tak Potter - wycedził nauczyciel.

\- Profesor McGonagall o co chodzi? - spytała Ginny nauczycielkę.

\- Profesor Snape jest lepszym nauczycielem zaklęć ode mnie. Po za tym musicie przygotować się na walkę ze zwolennikami Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. A nikt tak jak profesor Snape wam nie pomoże.

Obydwoje z niesmakiem popatrzyli od jednego nauczyciela do drugiego.

\- Pani profesor - rzekł Harry. - Pod warunkiem, ze profesor Snape schowa swą niechęć do gryfonów.

McGonagall spojrzała na Snapa.

\- Oczywiście Potter - odparł Snape.

\- No to cudownie. Zostawiam waszą trójkę samą.

I wyszła. Tak po prostu. Nie martwiąc się czy nic im się nie stanie. Albo czy profesor Snape dotrzyma obietnicy.

\- Na początek chciałbym zobaczyć wasze zdolności, więc staniecie do pojedynku miedzy sobą. Jasne?

Harry i Ginny kiwnęli głowami. Stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Ginny pierwsza rzuciła zaklęcie expeliarmus, które Harry z łatwością obronił unikiem. Pomagał mu fakt, że od ranka czytają sobie w myślach. Zaatakował ją rzucając drętwotę. Ginny obroniła wyczarowując przed sobą mur. I tak mniej więcej trwała cała walka, tak jakby znali ruchy swego przeciwnika. Snape im przerwał.

\- Wystarczy. Wasze zdolności są ponad wasz wiek, ale to tylko podręcznikowe zaklęcia. Musze was nauczyć zaklęć które są pradawne. Żebyście byli lepsi od Śmierciożerców musicie nauczyć się walczyć jak mugole. Zyskacie zwinność, gibkość i będziecie wytrwalsi.

\- Dobrze profesorze - powiedziała Ginny.

\- Zaczniemy jeszcze dzisiaj - oznajmił im. W Pokoju pojawił się mugolski sprzęt do ćwiczeń. Snape pokazał im jak mają tego używać. Mieli zacząć od bieżni. Bieganie ma im pomóc uzyskać zwinność i szybkość. Potem pokazał im kilka ćwiczeń na rozciąganie, a później na wzmocnienie mięśni. Byli tak zajęci wykonywaniem ćwiczeń, że nie bli w stanie nawet mówić do siebie w myślach. Snape ich obserwował czujnym okiem. Czasem zapatrywał się w jednego, bądź w drugiego. Jakby próbował im coś powiedzieć.

* * *

Lekcje ze Snapem skończyły się późno, a Harry i Ginny byli strasznie zmęczeni. Gdy dotarli do wieży od razu się udali do łóżek. Harry jeszcze zobaczył książkę na jego łóżku. Hermiona musiała mu ją dać. Nie umiał jej rozczytać. Była napisana runami.

 _Szlag! - przeklął w myślach._

 _Co jest Harry? - odezwała się Ginny._

 _Hermiona dała mi książkę, ale jej nie przeczytam._

 _Czemu?_

 _Napisana jest runami._

 _To daj mi ja jutro. Ja przeczytam._

 _Okej._

 _Dobranoc Harry._

 _Dobranoc Ginny_.


	9. Konsekwencje cz2

**Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię ;]**

 **Kursywą będę pisała wymianę rozmów telepatycznych między Harrym i Ginny.**

* * *

Następnego dnia ranek był słoneczny. Niebo bezchmurne i błękitne. Śnieg jednak się nie roztapiał. Pomimo słońca panował chłód na zewnątrz. Harry Potter wstał i poszedł do łazienki ubrać się i umyć. Zszedł sam na śniadanie, bo było na tyle wcześnie, że wątpił by jego przyjaciele byli już na nogach. W wieży Gryffindoru panowała pustka.

 _Harry? - Ginny. - Wstałeś?_

 _Tak. Idę na śniadanie._

 _Dobrze, to ja też za chwilę do ciebie dołączę._

Połączenie ucichło. Nie rozpracowali jeszcze na jakiej zasadzie działa ich rozmowa w myślach. Chcieli w najbliższym czasie to sprawdzić, a książka, którą Hermiona im dała będzie początkiem ich poszukiwań. Harry usiadł przy stole w Wielkiej Sali i zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie, gdy zauważył Hedwigę lecącą w jego stronę. Niosła list. Wyciągnęła do niego nóżkę. Rozwiązał list. Na górze było jego imię napisane charakterystycznym pismem Syriusza. Akurat gdy chciał go otworzyć, usiadła koło niego Ginny. Nachyliła się i pocałowała w policzek, mówiąc:

\- Dzień dobry Harry! - I zdała sobie sprawę, co zrobiła. Na policzkach wyskoczyły jej rumieńce i zakłopotana odwróciła wzrok.

 _Hej! Popatrz na mnie - zalecił jej Harry w myślach._

Odwróciła spojrzenie w jego stronę.

 _Nic się nie stało. To było nawet całkiem... Miłe - powiedział Harry._

 _Ale nigdy czegoś takiego bym nie zrobiła._

 _To pewnie efekt uboczny tego... no... czytania w myślach._

 _Tak, pewnie masz rację._

\- A co tam masz? - zapytała już normalnie Ginny.

\- List.

\- Tyle to ja widzę...

Spojrzał na nią i pokazał jej wierzch listu. Wiedział, że rozpozna pismo. Nie mylił się. Gdy zrozumiała tylko kiwnęła głową i zaczęła nakładać sobie śniadanie na talerz. Zostawiła go z listem, w końcu był on do niego,, a nie do niej. Choć spodziewała się, że jego zawartość ma związek z ich małym prezentem.

Harry otworzył list i zaczął czytać:

 **Drogi Harry,**

 **Twój** **prezent niezmiernie mnie uszczęśliwił i zrozumiałem przekaz. Gdybyś tak podrzucił mi pomysł jak to wyłączyć byłbym ci wdzięczny i obiecał, że nigdy nie popełnię tego samego błędu.**

 **Serio Harry.**

 **Spotkajmy się w Walentynki w Hogsmeade.**

 **Twój** **wierny psiak,**

 **Łapa**

 **PS Pozdrów Ruda. Wiem, że maczała w tym palce.**

Wręczył list Ginny. Przeczytała go i spytała się Harry'ego:

\- Zakończysz to?

\- No nie wiem. W sumie tak ładnie prosi.

\- Ale nazwał mnie Ruda.

\- A nie jesteś? Ruda - wyszczerzył do niej zęby. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Wzięła od niego ten list i na odwrocie napisała:

 **Drogi Łapo,**

 **Harry nie zna zaklęcia dzięki któremu możesz pozbyć się natręty. Zmieniłam go w ostatniej chwili. Na wypadek gdyby... I przydało się. Widzisz chcesz zabrać największe ciacho Hogwartu w Walentynki! To wręcz zbrodnia! Uwolnię cię od tego listu pod warunkiem ze Harry zabierze jakąś dziewczynę do Madame Puddifoot. Na randkę. Może w końcu przestana tak na niego wzdychać.**

 **Z wyrazami szczerego współczucia,**

 **Ruda**

 **PS Dzięki Łapa! Nie mogłeś jej normalnie podziękować, przeprosić, albo pominąć ją w tym liście? Teraz mamy przesrani oboje. Ja nie umawiam się na randki! Nie mam czasu na takie zabawy.**

 **Szczerze wkurzony,**

 **Bliznogłowy**

I list zabrała Hedwiga. Harry spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Nie podobała mu się sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł.

\- Co to jest to pudi... coś tam?

\- Oh.. Harry wierz mi - powiedziała słodziutkim głosem. - Każda dziewczyna marzy o takim miejscu na randkę...

\- Ty też? - spytał. Czuł podstęp w jej głosie.

\- Oh... Harry myślałam, że już to zrozumiałeś. Ja nie jestem zwykłą dziewczyną...

I wyszła w podskokach. Harry był zły na nią. W tej chwili dziewczyna była mu najmniej potrzebna. Wystarczała mu ona i Hermiona, jeśli chciał porad innych niż od Rona. Dziewczyn by była tylko bagażem. Z drugiej strony miała to być tylko randka. Czyli nic zobowiązującego. Choć na myśl o tym, że miał siedzieć sam na sam z dziewczyną, zaczynał się pocić.

 _Ale przecież przebywam sam na sam z Ginny. Nie jest to straszne... - mówił do siebie w myślach, ale zapomniał się, że słyszy je też Ginny. Zorientował się, kiedy usłyszał damski chichot w głowie._

 _Właśnie! Ginny!?_

 _Nie krzycz Harry, bo mi głowa eksploduje!_

 _Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?_

Jak tylko wypowiedział te słowa usłyszał pustkę. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy sygnał zerwanego połączenia, jak w telefonie mugoli. Jednak po chwili się odezwał:

 _Ginny?_

 _Nie._

 _Nie, co?_

 _Nie pójdę z tobą na randkę._

 _Czemu?_

 _Bo nie._

 _Ale Ginny! To nie nie jest argument!_

 _Dla mnie jest!_

 _Ginny!_

 _Harry! Mówiłam ci NIE KRZYCZ!_

Ponownie nastała cisza.

 _Proszę..._

 _Nie._

Rozmowa się urwała. Harry już nie chciał dłużej ciągnąć. Znajdzie jakąś dziewczynę. W końcu trochę ich jest w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Kilka dni później Harry siedział w bibliotece pod czujnym okiem Hermiony. Uczyli się do SUMów, a w zasadzie to jego przyjaciółka się uczyła, a on udawał. Jego myśli zajęły te dziwne rzeczy, które dzieją się między nim a najmłodszym z Weasley'ów. Ginny cały czas wertowała książkę, którą pożyczyła im Hermiona. Niestety nie znaleźli nic wartego uwagi, np.: wiązanie się duszy zwierząt, odbieranie duszy, niszczenie duszy, dusza wędrująca, duszy z zaświatów... itp. Choć jeszcze jej nie skończyli, czuli że niewiele im pomoże. Harry zauważył, że Hermiona na chwilę oderwała się od książek. Zobaczyła, że nie jest skupiony i spytała:

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak Hermiono - odpowiedział. Ale właśnie przyszedł mu pomysł do głowy. - Choć w sumie... potrzebuje pomocy...

\- W czym? - spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Bo widzisz zastanawiałem się, czy może poszłabyś ze mną do herbaciarni Madame Puddifoot?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy wwiercały się w niego.

\- A po co? - Hermiona.

\- Na randkę.

Hermiona nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, ale po chwili nie wytrzymała... zaczęła się śmiać! Harry popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Czemu się śmiejesz?

\- Ah... Ginny mnie wtajemniczyła w jej plan - uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- No tak... Ginny... Czyli nie pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Niestety Harry. Choć nawet jakbym nie wiedziała o tym, to też bym ci odmówiła. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat.

\- Ty dla mnie też jesteś jak brat... znaczy siostra - Hermiona się lekko uśmiechnęła. - Po prostu... bardzo nie chce gdzieś iść z jakąś dziewczyną , której nie znam. Pytałem Ginny, choć pewnie to wiesz - spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, a ta kiwnęła głową. - Zostałaś mi tylko ty. Wiem, że oboje traktowalibyśmy to ze śmiechem i nie wynudziłbym się.

\- Przykro mi. Dałam słowo Ginny.

* * *

Zbliżał się dzień wyjścia do Hogsmeade. Harry dostał kilka listów od Syriusza w których pisał żeby wybrał pierwsza lepsza dziewczynę. Ale Harry tak nie chciał. Wszystkie w nim widzą Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Nie widzą w nim Harry'ego. Tylko Harry'ego. Lojalnego wobec przyjaciół. Dobrego z OPCM. Odważnego niczym lew i chytrego jak lis. Nie. Widza tylko bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, zostawioną przez mrocznego czarodzieja.

 _Ginny?_

 _Tak Harry?_

 _Pójdziesz ze mną do tej herbaciarni?_

 _Możesz śnić dalej Potter._

 _Ginny, proszę!_

 _Nie._

 _Proszę - słyszała błaganie._

 _Przykro mi Harry, ale to miejsce jest okropne. Pełne serduszek, różu i świecidełek. To nie dla mnie._

 _Nienawidzę cię. Wiesz?_

 _Wiem Harry. Wiem._

Połączenie zniknęło. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli dzięki czemu mają tak a nie inaczej. Ale byli w stanie blogować nawzajem od siebie myśli. Ginny powoli tłumaczyła całą książkę, ale zajmowało jej to dużo czasu. A znalezienie go miedzy lekcjami, GD i lekcjami ze Snapem było trudne. Zamyślony Harry szedł w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Nagle wpadł na kogoś.

\- O cześć Cho!

\- Cześć Harry!

Zielonooki chłopak wpadł na pomysł. Stwierdził, że upiecze dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Pójdzie na randkę i wkurzy taką jedną rudowłosą, która go w to wplątała.

\- Cho?

\- Tak Harry?

\- Czy masz z kim iść do Hogsmeade?

\- Nie Harry.

\- Może pójdziemy razem?

\- Dobrze Harry. A gdzie?

\- Do tej herbaciarni?

\- Wspaniale Harry!

\- To do zobaczenia!

\- Do zobaczenia! - krzyknęła i pognała pochwalić się przyjaciółkom.

Harry wpadł do wieży. Zauważył Ginny. Stanął przed nią i powiedział:

\- Idę na randkę.

Ginny spojrzała na niego znad książki.

\- Kim jest ta nieszczęśnica?

\- Cho.

Ginny zamurowało. Popatrzyła na niego. Tego się nie spodziewała. Myślała, że dał sobie z nią spokój.

\- Serio Harry?

\- Jak najbardziej.

\- To powodzenia.

Harry zrealizował swój plan. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie pogrąży.

* * *

 **I jak?**


	10. Hogsmede

**Cześć wszystkim! Wróciłam!**

 **Przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo... niestety różne w życiu zdarzają się okoliczności. Lecz teraz mam nadzieję, że uda mi się publikować jeden rozdział na tydzień. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziecie czytać moje opowiadanie.**

 **Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię :)**

* * *

Nadeszło wyjście do Hogsmede. Był luty, a śnieg przykrył cały Hogwart i jego okolice. Zimno otaczało każdy centymetr odsłoniętej skóry, ale uczniowie tego nie odczuwali. Cieszyli się wyjściem z murów szkoły. Było już południe, gdy Harry Potter szedł wkurzony w miejsce spotkania się ze swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółką i ojcem chrzestnym. Chciał udusić Ginny. No może nie do końca, bo nie byłby w stanie jej tego zrobić. Ale na pewno trochę sponiewierać, że kazała mu umówić się na randkę. Była to jego jedyna i ma wrażenie, że najgorsza randka, jaka mogła istnieć. Idąc nie zwracał uwagi na przechodzących obok uczniów, ale oni widzieli go. Każdy odsuwał się od niego jakby został poparzony. Z zielonych oczu wyzierała złość, mogąca stopić nawet najtwardszy lód.

Dostrzegł ją. Jej włosy odznaczały się na białym krajobrazie. Tego koloru nie mógłby pomylić z żadnym innym. Kolor płomieni. Mieniący się czerwienią i miedzią. Stała tyłem do niego. Wziął śnieg i zrobił z niego kulę, którą rzucił prosto w jej pośladek. Odwróciła się zaskoczona i już leciała na nią kolejna. Tym razem trafiła w brzuch. Zobaczyła, że to jej zielonooki przyjaciel.

\- Harry!

Kolejna kula w twarz.

\- Co ty robisz?

Kolejna w szyje.

\- Jest to kara za zmuszenie mnie do pójścia na najgorszą randkę!

\- To nie moja wina, że wybrałeś sobie taką dziewczynę.

\- To miejsce było koszmarne!

I zaczęli się nawzajem rzucać kulkami śnieżnymi. Z każdą byli coraz bliżej siebie. Gdy był już na tyle blisko, to wziął Ginny i ją popchnął. Straciła równowagę i stoczyła się z lekkiego wzniesienia. Harry zszedł do niej, ale po drodze się potknął i upadł. Miażdżąc Ginny. Podniósł się na rekach i popatrzył na swoją poduszkę. Miała na twarzy pełno śniegu i włosów. Odgarnął je. Przez myśl jeszcze mu przemknęło, że są cudowne w dotyku.

\- Harry! - Powiedziała Ginny. - Zejdź ze mnie!

\- Nie.

\- Harry!

\- Masz mnie przeprosić!

\- Za co?

\- Za ta randkę.

\- Ale to ty się umówiłeś z tą a nie inną.

\- Zapraszałem ciebie, ale się nie zgodziłaś.

\- Nie lubię tego miejsca.

\- Dobrze wiem, czemu - odpowiedział Harry ze złością.

Patrzył na nią wyzywająco i oczekująco. Stwierdził, że nie odpuści. Choćby miał odmrażać się później. W tym czasie jego rozsądek poszedł sobie na spacer, a stery przejęło rozczarowanie i gniew. Ginny patrzyła na niego i widziała w jego oczach determinacje i ból. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że to było trochę wredne. Nawet jak na nią. Patrzyła na niego tym samym spojrzeniem, co on na nią. Ona też nie chciała dać za wygraną. Kochała czuć kontrolę. Lecz po chwili rozmyślań, jej oczy zmiękły. Dostrzegła w umyśle obrazy Harry'ego myśli. Dostrzegła go, gdy miał nie więcej niż 9 lat i krzyczącą na niego ciotkę. Później widziała wspomnienie z jego jedenastych urodzin, gdy Hagrid pokazał mu magiczny świat. Później widziała siebie w Komnacie Tajemnic leżącą na podłodze. W jego oczach widziała prośbę by się obudziła. Później zaczęły wirować obrazy ich wspólnych chwil. Gdy się śmiali i byli szczęśliwi. Czuła przez ich więź szczęście. Harry był szczęśliwy będąc z nią i jej rodziną. Widziała, pomimo iż zmusiła go do randki, to nie był na nią zły. Po prostu był niezadowolony, że to tak wyszło. Zaatakował ją, bo nie myślał o tym racjonalnie. Poczuła się źle, że nie zgodziła się na tą randkę z nim. Choć z drugiej strony miała satysfakcję, że teraz już nie musi czuć się zazdrosna o Cho. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w jego oczy i powiedziała:

\- A chrzanić to!

I nachyliła się by go pocałować. Była sama przed sobą zaskoczona, że to zrobiła. Ich usta się spotkały, ale tak delikatnie, jakby były z porcelany. Harry nie spodziewał się takich przeprosin. Zaskoczyła go. Lecz, gdy dotarło do niego, że ma okazje pocałować Ginny to uśmiechnął się w myślach i odwzajemnił pocałunek, poruszając swoimi wargami. Rudowłosa odpowiedziała tym samym. Wcześniej zaczynał marznąć, ale teraz ogień, który się pojawił topił wszystko. Począwszy od jego złości skończywszy na zmarzniętych kończynach. Czuł, że ręce Ginny wędrują do jego włosów i bawią się nimi. On sam położył jedną rękę na jej plecach i muskał końcówki jej włosów, a drugą dotykał jej karku. Było to niesamowite uczucie. Ich myśli przeplatały się ze sobą, co chwila słysząc imię jednego, bądź drugiego. Oderwali się od siebie. Zetknęli się czołami i otworzyli oczy. Dostrzegli w nich zrozumienie i akceptacje. Harry położył swoją dłoń na jej policzku i potarł kciukiem jej usta. Ona zrobiła to samo w stosunku do niego. Rozchylili lekko usta, wciąż jakby nieświadomi swoich działań. Wtedy przerwano im:

-Co robicie dzieciaki? - Usłyszeli głos tak bardzo podobny do Syriusza. Oderwali się od siebie i Harry wstał z Ginny. Zapomnieli, że cały czas leżą na śniegu. Koło nich stał Łapa z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Podniósł brwi. Oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Harry otrzepując się ze śniegu powiedział:

\- Gin przepraszała mnie za zmuszenie mnie do najgorszej randki.

\- Harry! - Oponowała Ginny. - Sam sobie wybrałeś dziewczynę!

\- Ty się nie zgodziłaś!

\- Potter! Przypominam Ci, że ja nie jestem normalną dziewczyną.

\- A ja normalnym chłopakiem! Poszlibyśmy, jako przyjaciele! A tak teraz nie odważę się na ponowny taki krok.

\- Przesadzasz! Spotkasz kiedyś długonogą czarownice i nie będziesz miał wyboru.

\- Dobry punkt Ginny! Jak spotkam! A na razie żadna czarownica nie jest tego warta.

\- Nawet ja? - Spytała zadziornie. Mignęły jej sceny sprzed kilku chwil.

\- Sama mówiłaś, że jesteś inna. Gdybym się z Tobą umówił musiałbym zaprosić cię na latanie na miotłach, w dodatku przypadkiem nie pozwolić ci wygrać. A jedlibyśmy na kocu rozłożonym na środku boiska z Twoimi ulubionymi przysmakami, a na koniec dałbym ci zaproszenie na spotkanie z Gwenong Jones.

Harry mówił to strasznie niedbale, wręcz lekceważąco, jakby każdy był świadom tego, czego ona oczekuje. Ją natomiast zamurowało. Patrzyła na niego, jak mówił nie wierząc. Jeszcze bardziej pożałowała, że nie zaakceptowała zaproszenia. Gdyby rzeczywiście ja zaprosił byłaby to jej najlepsza randka. Jak skończył Syriusz popatrzył na nich i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chciał się odezwać, ale pierwsza zaczęła Ginny:

\- Rozumiem, że to zaproszenie? - Droczyła się. Spojrzała na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Chyba śnisz! - Odpowiedział. Ale w jego umyśle zaczął sobie wyobrażać taką ewentualność…

 _Widziałam Harry._

Natychmiast przestał o tym myśleć.

 _Niby, co?_ Udawał, że nie rozumie.

\- Dobra dzieciaki! - Syriusz zaczął. - Idziemy do Trzech Mioteł.

\- Ale Syriusz! - Zaczął Harry. - Ktoś cię zobaczy!

-Nie martw się.

Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale poszli. Dotarli na miejsce i usiedli przy stole. Harry i Ginny koło siebie. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Nastolatkowie patrzyli zdziwieni po całym pubie.

\- Syriusz - powiedział Harry. - Co się dzieje?

\- Widzisz zostałem ułaskawiony.

\- Co?! - Powiedzieli unisono Harry i Ginny.

Dzięki artykułowi w Proroku Codziennym doszło do rozprawy w sprawie Syriusza. Podali mu veritaserum i musieli go uniewinnić. Wypłacili mu odszkodowanie i teraz jest wolnym człowiekiem.

\- Łapa! To niesamowite! - Ginny.

\- Ale to nie wszystko - uśmiechnął się. I zwrócił do chłopca - Jestem Twoim prawnym opiekunem!

\- Co? - Harry'ego zatkało.

\- A! - Pisnęła Ginny. - To super!

Zerwała się i przytuliła Harry'ego dając mu całusa w usta. Odsunęła się szybko, gdy zorientowała się, co zrobiła. Na jej policzkach natychmiast zakwitł rumieniec. Udała, że to nie jest nic dziwnego i podeszła jeszcze do Syriusza by go przytulić. Harry zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do Syriusza. Choć na jego twarzy również można było dostrzec rumieńce. Przytulił go. Syriusz poklepał go po plecach. W ich oczach można było dostrzec ślady łez. Usiedli z powrotem na miejscach. Syriusz patrzył to na jedno to na drugie nie bardzo wiedząc czy coś powiedzieć, czy zapytać. Odezwał się Harry:

\- Czyli nie wracam do Dursley'ów?

\- Nie Harry - odpowiedział Syriusz.

\- To wydaje się nie realne.

\- Ale jest Harry - powiedziała Ginny.

Popatrzył na nią. Uśmiechała się nie tylko świadczył o tym kształt jej ust, ale również oczy. Harry był szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, że w końcu będzie miał rodzinę. Szczęśliwy, że jego życie nie jest jedną wielką walką. Że coś może się zmienić i dać mu szczęście.

\- Dobra Syriusz - odezwała się Ginny, zmieniając temat. - Harry wykonał zadanie. Więc już ci odblokowałam zaklęcie.

\- Dzięki Ruda! - Odpowiedział.

\- Drobiazg - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i machnęła ręką.

\- Ale Harry – powiedział Syriusz. – Zdradź mi jak ci poszła wymuszona randka z tą panną.

Przy ostatnim słowie wskazał na Ginny.

\- Oh… - zaczął Harry. – Ale ja nie byłam z Ginny – spojrzał wymownie na nią i dodał: - Nie zgodziła się.

Syriusz zaskoczony spojrzał na nią. Był przekonany, że to była tylko wymówka, aby Harry mógł ją zaprosić.

\- Syriuszu – Ginny. – Przecież byłeś przy naszej rozmowie dzisiaj.

Syriusz klasnął w dłonie.

\- No tak! Byłem! – Podrapał się po głowie. – Nie słuchałem was… myślałem, o czym innym.

Harry spojrzał na niego ciekawie, ale o nic nie spytał.

\- No to tak – ponownie zaczął Harry. – Poszedłem z Cho do Madame Puddifoot.

Syriusz zaczął się śmiać, a kąciki Ginny drgnęły ku górze.

\- I… - mówił dalej. – Było fatalnie. Nie dość, że miejsce jest pełne dziewczyńskich rzeczy! To do tego Cho cały czas miała mi za złe, że nie spędzę całego dnia z nią! Powiedziałem jej, że muszę spotkać się z Ginny. Na co ona, że mogłem w takim razie zabrać ją na randkę. No to ja jej odpowiedziałem, że pytałem, ale się nie zgodziła. Obraziła się na mnie i powiedziała, że cytuję: „Nie jestem takim wybrańcem, za jakiego mnie uważała". Rozumiecie to! Wybrańcem! Wkurzyła mnie i wyszedłem trzaskając drzwiami.

Syriusz nie wytrzymał i buchnął śmiechem, podobnie jak rudowłosa. Harry łypał na nich groźnie. Po czym sam nie wytrzymał i też się zaczął śmiać. Po napadzie śmiechu odezwała się Ginny:

\- Wiesz… w sumie to dobrze się stało. Masz ją już z głowy.

\- Masz rację. Przynajmniej wiem, jaka jest.

\- Ale pamiętaj, że jeszcze zostało ci kilkadziesiąt innych dziewczyn w zamku.

\- O nie! – Zaczął defensywnie. – Nie zamierzam iść na randkę już nigdy w tej szkole!

\- Harry, ale mi już obiecałeś!

Syriusz patrzył na ich wymianę zdań z rozbawieniem. Czekał na rozwój zdarzeń. Zastanawiał się czy Ginny mówi prawdę.

\- Nie, nie, nie… nic takiego!

\- Ależ tak!

\- Nie to było tylko przedstawienie, ewentualnej randki z Tobą. A nie propozycja!

\- Dla mnie to było zaproszenie.

\- Śnij Ruda!

\- Nie będę musiała!

Harry nie kontynuował, bo stwierdził, że i tak nie wygra. Spojrzał na Syriusza by mu pomógł, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz… twój ojciec też próbował coś wybić pewnej rudej osóbce i zwykle mu to nie wychodziło.

Harry westchnął zrezygnowany. Ginny owinęła rękę wokół niego i powiedziała:

\- Wygrałam!

Spojrzał na nią i widział błysk w oczach. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Ale pod jednym warunkiem!

\- Jakim?

\- Gdy będzie fatalnie to ja będę wybierał dla ciebie kolejną randkę.

Popatrzyła na niego lekko go oceniając.

\- Dobrze umowa stoi – wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Harry na nią spojrzał.

\- O nie, nie… tu – i wskazał na swój policzek. Ginny zamurowało. Świadomie kazał jej go pocałować. Prawda, że w policzek, ale jednak. Nachyliła się i dała mu buziaka.

\- No to teraz są wszyscy szczęśliwi – podsumował Syriusz. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli.

\- Będę już leciał dzieciaki - powiedział Syriusz. Zaczął wstawać.

Harry wstał i przytulił Syriusza i powiedział cicho "dziękuje". Ginny tez wstała i podała Syriuszowi rękę. Ten na nią popatrzył i przyciągnął wbrew protestom. Gdy ja puścił miała rozczochrane włosy.

\- No i jak ja teraz wyglądam! - Tragizowała.

\- Nie wierze! - Krzyknął Harry. Popatrzyli na niego. - Ginny Weasley narzeka na wygląd! Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie, bo chyba śnie!

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem i nadepnęła solidnie na stopę. Powiedziała:

\- Jednak nie spisz.

Harry się zaśmiał i przyciągnął jednym ramieniem ja do siebie. Syriusz aportował się do domu, a dwójka przyjaciół udała się do Miodowego Królestwa przed pójściem do zamku. Gdy wyszli Harry zauważył Rona i Hermione. Hermiona stała tyłem do niego i zasłaniała Rona. Chciał podejść, ale gdy zrobił krok w ich kierunku ktoś go pociągnął. Odwrócił się. Ginny.

\- Nie idź tam - powiedziała.

\- Czemu? Przecież to moi przyjaciele.

\- Nie możesz.

\- Ginewro - powiedział ostro Harry. Przeszedł ja dreszcz. - Nie będziesz mi mówiła czy mogę iść do swoich przyjaciół czy nie.

Znów zrobił krok, ale ponownie został odciągnięty. Ginny nie chciała dać za wygraną.

\- Właśnie, że będę ci mówić. Dla twojego dobra.

\- Dla mojego dobra! Co to za bzdury!

\- Harry - błagała go. - Proszę. Chodźmy do zamku.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Zobaczył w nich determinacje i coś jeszcze. Coś, co zmusiło go do posłuchania jej.

\- Dobra Ginny, ale po drodze będziesz się tłumaczyć!

\- Tak jest Potter.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na przyjaciół i potem na Ginny. Ruszyli. Ginny zaczęła tłumaczyć Harry'emu swoje zachowanie.

\- Widzisz. Hermiona prosiła mnie bym cie odciągnęła od nich tego dnia.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Chciała pobyć z Ronem sam na sam.

Harry uniósł brew.

\- Nie patrz tak!

\- Ale nic nie rozumiem dalej.

\- Trzeba ci wszystko tłumaczyć jak Goylowi- mruknęła. - Hermionie podoba się Ron, a Ronowi Hermiona. Żaden nie zdaje sobie sprawy z uczuć drugiego, wiec im w tym pomogłam. Przed chwila jak ich widziałeś myślę, że nie chciałbyś im przerywać.

I Harry zrozumiał. Lekko się zaczerwienił.

\- Potter czy ty się czerwienisz?

\- Nie.

\- Tak. Widać.

\- To z zimna.

\- Na pewno nie!

\- Tak.

\- Nie oszuk...

I nie kończąc zdania Ginny wylądowała na ziemi ostro waląc tyłkiem. Poślizgnęła się na lodzie. Próbowała wstać, ale bolała ja niewyobrażalnie kostka w stopie.

\- Choć pomogę ci - zaoferował się Harry.

\- Nie nie trzeba. Już wstaje.

Ale syknęła z bólu i opadła z powrotem. Potter nie pytał się drugi raz. Po prostu wziął ja siłą na ręce. Ginny objęła jego szyje rękoma by było mu lżej.

\- Widzisz Ginny pokarało Cię - powiedział rozbawiony Harry. Obrzuciła go groźnym spojrzeniem. Ale nie potrafiła się długo gniewać. To był Harry. Traktował ją jak równego sobie. Dlatego pozwoliła mu siebie nieść. Gdyby był to, kto inny sprawa wyglądałaby inaczej. Przy nim nie czuje się słabsza i nie musi udowadniać swojej siły i niezależności.

Nachyliła głowę do jego ucha. Poczuł jej ciepły oddech na policzku. Otworzyła usta ledwie dotykając jego skóry i powiedziała:

\- Dziękuję.

A potem pocałowała go w szyje i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Harry zignorował dreszcz, który mu się pojawił na plecach.

* * *

Także tego... koniec kolejnego rozdziału :)


	11. Konsekwencje i odkrycia

**Znów ogromnie Przepraszam! Mówiłam, że kolejny rozdział umieszczę do tygodnia. Niestety... Teraz już nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się następny. Mam nadzieję, że to nie zniechęci Was do czytania. Bądźcie zawsze czujni!**

 **Inspiracje na tę historię biorę z życia i obserwacji otoczenia. Często zaczynam a mam problem potem z dokończeniem danego rozdziału. Wtedy potrzebuję inspiracji i szukam...**

 **Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej na moment nasycę Was przebiegiem zdarzeń. Chętnie usłyszę uwagi, opinie i pewne niedomówienia, które być może się pojawiają.**

 **Cały świat HP należy do JK Rowling, ja się tylko nim bawię! :)**

 **Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Idąc w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego natknęli się na kilkadziesiąt spojrzeń. Wszyscy których minęli musieli na nich zerknąć. Po drodze trafili na Cho. Zmierzyła ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Ginny to rozbawiło, ale również chciała jej pokazać, że nie wygrała. Dlatego ręką, którą go obejmowała zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. Gdy Harry poczuł palce Ginny w swoich włosach, zadrżał. Świadom jego reakcji zaczęła sobie nakręcać kosmyk na palec. Harry na chwilę zamknął oczy. Ruda się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na rywalkę. A ona miażdżyła ją wzrokiem. Weasley przysunęła swoje usta do jego ucha, choć kątem oka dalej patrzyła na Cho i powiedziała:

\- Potter, lepiej otwórz te oczęta, bo nie tylko ja będę potrzebowała pomocy Pani Pomfrey.

\- Yyy... - zaczął i otworzył oczy. - Tak. Przepraszam.

 _Ale mogłabyś przestać bawić się moimi włosami,_ Harry.

 _Nie podoba ci się to?_

 _Sęk w tym, że tak i nie mogę się przez to skupić._

Popatrzyła na niego z jedną podniesioną brwią. Przestała bawić się jego włosami, ale dłoń położyła na jego karku. Czasem nieświadoma swoich ruchów zanurzała lekko palce w jego włosach. Cho odeszła wiedząc, że Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy z jej istnienia.

Po drodze również spotkali bliźniaków roześmiani podeszli do nich.

\- O nasza słodka para! - zaczął Fred.

\- Nie jesteśmy pa... – nie dokończyła Ginny.

\- Któż tym razem wykorzystał nasz pomysł na przylepca? - spytał George.

\- Nikt - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Czyli nasz Harrikins - Fred.

\- Chciał bliżej poznać - George.

\- Naszą słodką...

\- Małą...

\- Jedyną...

\- Niewinną siostrzyczkę - zakończył George.

Ginny spojrzała na nich spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Najpierw zrobiło mu się ciepło na twarzy ze wstydu, lecz zaraz zmieniło się to w gniew. Ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie jego zdenerwowanie było. Popatrzył na twarz Ginny. Jej policzki były wręcz takiego samego odcienia czerwieni jak włosy. A Harry czuł jej gniew. Wiedział, że też ma te same objawy.

\- Jeśli już chcecie wiedzieć - powiedziała przez zęby - to upadłam i boli mnie kostka. Harry się uparł żeby mnie zanieść do Pani Pomfrey.

\- Nie uparłem się! - zaoponował Harry słysząc oskarżenie. - Po prostu nie dałem ci zadecydować.

I mrugnął do niej, a na twarzy rozprzestrzenił się mu ogromny uśmiech. Zadziałało i jej gniew osłabł. Cieszył się, bo zaczynało go palić całe ciało. Bliźniacy obserwowali ich z rozbawieniem. Nieświadomi rozterek Harry'ego. Zastanawiali się jak długo im zajmie odnalezienie swoich uczuć w stosunku do drugiej osoby. Jak na razie mieli wielką frajdę w dokuczaniu im.

\- Harry – powiedział George.

\- Tylko pamiętaj – dodał Fred.

\- Nie upuść jej! – powiedzieli unisono.

Z tym przesłaniem pognali w przeciwnym kierunku. Potter zaczął się śmiać z wybryków braci Weasley. Niestety wesoły humor szybko mu minął, ponieważ usłyszeli w oddali głos ich nauczycielki Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem na twarzy. Wiedzieli, że nie może zobaczyć ich w takim stanie. Rozglądali się za jakimś pomieszczeniem. Znaleźli w oddali zakurzone drzwi. Harry przyspieszył kroku. Ginny nagle stała się chłodna niczym lód. Stukot obcasów na posadzce narastał. Nie wiedząc co zrobić oparł się o ścianę na której wisiał arras. Nagle wpadli w dziurę która znajdowała się za dekoracją. Pochłonęła ich cała, dzięki czemu uniknęli Umbridge. Opanowały dwójkę przyjaciół wręcz egipskie ciemności.

 _Harry? Wszystko okej?_

 _Tak. A ty Ginny?_

 _Też. Czekaj… wyciągnę Twoją różdżkę._

Ginny sięgnęła do tylniej kieszeni spodni Pottera. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła _Lumos._ Blask światła początkowo ich oślepił. Po chwili odzyskali ostrość widzenia. Weasley leżała – ponownie – na Harry'm. Jej ręka leżała na jego piersi odzielając ich klatki piersiowe od siebie. Ręce Pottera krzyżowały się na jej lekko odsłoniętych lędźwiach. Dłonie przytrzymywały ją w talii. Twarze dzieliło kilka cali. Ręką z różdżką Harry'ego, Ginny podparła się by lepiej go widzieć. Ponownie ich spojrzenia wciągnęły drugą osobę. Byli wpatrzeni w siebie. Chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach zaczęło spowijać wcześniejsze ciepło. Dziewczynę o czekoladowych oczach trzymało zimno. Harry zabrał jedną rękę i dotknął jej policzka. Pomimo różnicy temperatur ciała nie pojawił się żaden ból. W tym miejscu w którym się dotykali uzyskali harmonię, normalną temperaturę. Harry szybkim ruchem zmienił położenie Ginny. Teraz leżała pod nim. Nie myślał o tym. Działał jak w transie. Objął jej usta swoimi. Było to zachłanne i ostre. Ginny nie była mu dłużna. Odpowiedziała równie intensywnie. Ręka Harry'ego zawędrowała pod jej koszulkę gładząc jej brzuch. Natomiast jej ręce weszły pod jego koszulkę i gładziły plecy. Buzująca namiętność między nimi chwilowo ich uzależniła. Chcąc więcej Potter oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął całować jej żuchwę, schodząc coraz niżej. Ginny odpowiedziała wypychając ciało do przodu, dzięki czemu Harry miał lepszy dostęp do niej. Weasley ręce przeszły pod koszulka na jego pierś. Po chwili nieświadoma ściągnęła mu ją. Gdy to zrobiła to przejęła inicjatywę i teraz ona była nad nim. Całowała każdy skrawek jego twarzy. W odpowiedzi teraz to on ściągnął jej koszulkę. Gdy ich ciała się zetknęły poczuli spokój. Nagle ciepło i zimno zniknęły. Przestali dryfować w hipnozie. Spojrzeli na siebie. Na obu twarzach pojawił się głęboki rumieniec. Zawstydzeni usiedli. Harry znalazł obok siebie ich ubrania i rzucił Ginny jej własność. Ubrali się.

 _Harry? Gdzie jesteśmy?_

Zapytany chłopak wziął od Ginny swoją różdżkę. Rzucił zaklęcie i wszystkie kinkiety się zapaliły. To, co ujrzeli zdziwiło ich. Im oczom ukazał się pokój. Pełno w nim było książek i drobiazgów, a wszystko poukładane. Na środku stał okrągły stół i dwa krzesła. A w głębi pokoju było łóżko. Harry ruszył się o krok by dotknąć przedmiotów. Fascynowało go to miejsce. Z zainteresowaniem czytał tytuły książek, czego nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie robił. Przyciągały go. Pomiędzy nimi były dzienniki. Zapisane zgrabnym ręcznym pismem.

\- Co znalazłeś ciekawego? – spytała Ginny.

Wybity z transu spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Siedziała teraz na wcześniej wspomnianym łóżku. Jedna noga leżała na nim. Podchodząc do niej powiedział:

\- Przepraszam. Przez chwilę zapomniałem, że masz problemy z nogą.

\- Nic się nie stało. Widzisz. Dałam sobie radę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Czuł, że mówi prawdę.

\- Co to za dziwne miejsce? – spytała rudowłosa.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział Harry. – Ale pora najwyższa iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tym – tu wskazał na pokój – zajmiemy się jak wyzdrowiejesz.

Nie zdążyła się odezwać i ponownie wziął ją na ręce. Poczuł ból w biodrach, ale się nie odezwał. Jego zadaniem było zaniesienie przyjaciółki do Madame Pomfrey. Tym razem podróż obyła się bez przygód. Doszli do skrzydła szpitalnego i Harry położył Ginny na kozetce. Pani Pomfrey natychmiast do nich podeszła.

\- Co się stało panno Weasley? - spytała pielęgniarka.

\- Poślizgnęłam się i upadłam.

Pani Pomfrey machała różdżką nad nią, mrucząc pod nosem różne zaklęcia. Przyjaciele popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Ale Harry uważnie przyglądał się jej poczynaniom. Bardzo zależało mu na zdrowiu przyjaciółki.

\- Musisz zostać dzisiaj w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Skręciłaś kostkę. Nie możesz jej nadwyrężać, więc będę cię miała na oku.

Pielęgniarka odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego.

\- A ty nawet nie próbuj udawać. Widziałam jak ją przynosisz. Już, już! Siadaj obok!

Ginny popatrzyła na niego w szoku. Nie zauważyła by coś go bolało. Nawet nie czuła przez ich więź. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały popatrzyła na niego gniewnie. A on tylko uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Pani Pomfrey ponowiła badania u Harry'ego i powiedziała:

\- Nadwyrężyłeś kręgosłup i masz stłuczone pośladki. Upadłeś?

Harry się zaczerwienił.

\- Tak. Niosłem Ginny i nie zauważyłem wejścia. Myślałem, że to ściana i… upadłem.

\- To masz szczęście, że tylko tyle się stało. Zostajesz również na obserwacji. Tylko bez szaleństw mi tutaj – powiedziała i wskazała palcem między nimi.

Ginny i Harry pokiwali głowami na znak zrozumienia. Pielęgniarka się odwróciła, kierując się w stronę gabinetu, mrucząc:

\- Ah… Potterowie…

Oboje ułożyli się wygodnie na swoich tymczasowych łóżkach.

\- Nie tylko ja mam dzisiaj paskudny dzień - dokuczył jej Harry.

\- Nie zaczynaj Potter! - odpowiedziała.

\- Oh... Gin - zaczął przesłodzonym głosem. - Niestety to prawda.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Harry na nią popatrzył. Zauważył, że gdy się denerwowała to jej oczy zaczynały się błyszczeć, a policzki lekko zaczerwieniły. A jej włosy jakby nagle nabrały intensywniejszego rudego koloru. Uznał, że wygląda tak dużo ładniej.

\- Potter wiesz, że słyszę twoje myśli - powiedziała do niego. I dodała w myślach:

 _Choć bardzo mi to schlebia. A ty masz kompletnego pecha. Utknąłeś na dłużej ze mną._

 _Nie uznałbym tego za pech.  
_


End file.
